


Préstame tu mano (y los conquistaremos a todos)

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Background Het, Character Death, Crystal Tokyo Era, Drama, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neo-Queen!Seiya Kou | Sailor Star Fighter, Romance, Royalty, Sibling Bonding, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War Era
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Esta es mi versión de Tokio de Cristal: Shingo Tsukino creía conocer el mundo de su hermana, creía saber las razones egoístas detrás de su ausencia en la familia. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de personas inesperadas, será arrojado a uno de los escenarios más horrorosos: La Guerra Universal. Entonces aprenderá, de que tanto, lo había estado protegiendo la Neo-Reina Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Préstame tu mano (y los conquistaremos a todos)

**Author's Note:**

> Este monstruo comenzó como un regalo de disculpa por borrar "Loyalty & Holler" de mi cuenta de FF.NET. Verán _por qué_ en el Capitulo 2 (a los que les importe). Creció, creció, le salieron piernas, brazos, tres cabezas y no puedo detenerme. Fue mayormente inspirada por la encantadora relación entre el Rey George y la Reina Elizabeth provenientes de _The King's Speech_. En parte también, por mi antojo de escribir sobre Black Moon y encelar a Seiya con un poco de Usagi/Diamante. Luego tomé los ojos de Shingo Tsukino (quien ya lleva dos de mis fics ganándose protagonismo, ¡bien por él!) para ver Tokio de Cristal. ¿Resultado? Una conexión, más que política, entre los Reinos de Némesis y de la Tierra. ¡Espero les guste!

   

 

* * *

 

> Préstame tu mano (y los conquistaremos a todos)
> 
> Pero, préstame tu corazón, (y sin más, te dejaré caer).
> 
> **-Traducción de "Awake my soul", de Mumford & Sons.**

* * *

****(.)(.)(.)** **

**1**

****(.)(.)(.)** **

* * *

 

Usagi limpió su nariz con el cuello de su blusa. Pateó una lata del basurero que se había derramado por todo el callejón, jalando su falda para corregirla a su lugar correcto de nuevo. Luego pateó al vago inconsciente del suelo que había intentado asaltarla quince minutos atrás, solamente para sentir alguna clase de satisfacción.

 

Claro que fue en _ese_ momento que comenzó a llover.

 

"¿Algo más que quieras que salga mal el día de hoy?" No le importó que pareciera una tonta gritándole al cielo gris; Usagi necesitaba desahogarse como fuera.

 

Guardó su broche de henshin en su bolsita, gruñendo cuando el tirante de hilacha negra se rompió. Salió del callejón sin molestarse en cubrirse de las húmedas ráfagas suaves. Miró el reloj (que sorpresa, estaba retrasada para su compromiso) y corrió las primeras dos cuadras, los charcos crecientes de agua empapando sus mallas negras hasta su cintura.

 

En la tercera cuadra se recargó sobre el semáforo para recuperar su aliento, las luces del hospital pudiéndose divisar a un par de calles más. Usagi mordió su labio. Sus ojos ardiendo con lo que sabía que tenía que enfrentar. No podía hacerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

 

Sin embargo, continuó su camino.

 

Al entrar a la recepción, la enfermera a cargo la miró como bicho raro, justo como todos los demás, y también pareció que la quería matar por atreverse a ensuciar su hermoso piso. "¿Puedo ayudarte, señorita...?"

 

"Tsukino Usagi, vengo a ver al Doc. Chiba."

 

Inmediatamente la expresión de la ruda enfermera cambió. Le indicó que pasara a la habitación 113c del tercer piso. Le entregó una pulsera de acceso y murmuró entre dientes que el Doc. Chiba había estado esperándola desde hacia un buen rato, posesiva y llena de lealtad. No le sorprendía a Usagi en lo absoluto, todos en el Hospital Arcoíris adoraban a su Ex-Jefe de Medicina y cuando Mamoru había decidido ser atendido aquí, en vez de la privacidad del Palacio, el cuerpo médico lo había acogido como una familia.

 

Con su rojo lleno de vergüenza, Usagi hizo una parada en el baño. Se secó con la máquina lo más que fue posible de sus mallas y de sus cabellos. Retiró hojas secas de sus colitas, sacando hasta unas cuantas envolturas de golosinas de ellas. _Ew_. Por último se mojó su rostro con agua tibia.

 

Se miró en el espejo. No le gustó lo que el reflejo le ofreció.

 

Tenía ojeras que la descubrían de todas sus escapadas nocturnas como Sailor Moon, deteniendo crímenes menores por los callejones oscuros de Tokio. Aunque se tomaba siestas en sus clases de la Universidad, no eran las necesarias para recuperarse. Estaba fallando en tres de sus materias. La habían despedido de su trabajo de medio turno en la cafetería.

 

Pero, ¿de qué importaban?

 

Mamoru estaba observando la ventana, en sus pijamas, arropado con una cálida bata de dormir. No dijo nada hasta que Usagi se sentó a su lado en la camilla, entrelazando sus dedos desesperadamente. El hombre no cuestionó el estado desaliñado de su persona, pero sonrió cuando miró los restos de su bolsita.

 

Había sido un regalo de Mamoru.

 

"Nunca te lo dije pero, fue Rei la que me contó en secreto que deseabas esa bolsa para tu cumpleaños. Siempre hacía trampa cuando se trataba de comprarte regalos." Su usual voz varonil había sido reducida a un sonido rasposo que dolía escuchar. Sus manos temblaron impulsivamente entre las suyas, pero Usagi las sujetó con todas sus fuerzas. "Fui un mal novio, siempre te tomé por segura."

 

Usagi se acordó de lo soñada que se había sentido colgando del brazo de Mamoru a los catorce años, creyéndolo perfecto, su amado príncipe azul. Su héroe eterno, Tuxedo Mask. "Siempre te amé tal y como eras, Mamo-chan." Los dos habían sido ingenuos, pensando que su relación duraría para siempre. Inocentes y demasiado optimistas. Pero, Usagi no mentía. Ambos habían terminado su relación sin sentimientos negativos (con excepción de una inmensa tristeza) y su amistad nunca había sido destruida. Se había hecho más firme con el paso de los años.

 

Mamoru sonrió con más cariño al escuchar el viejo sobrenombre. " _Hay_ alguien esperándote, Usako. Y va a ser alguien excepcional, estoy seguro. Alguien que te pondrá el mundo de cabeza, ya verás."

 

"Arigatou, Mamo-chan." Usagi suspiró. "Pero, ya me resigné a mi destino de estar sola." Intentó sonreírle a su mejor amigo, aunque no estuvo segura de tener éxito. Quería soltarse en llanto, quería gritar, gritar y gritar. Quería odiar a Mamoru y a su destino, por estar a punto de hacer la petición más difícil del mundo. "¿O también haz hecho trampa y echaste un vistazo a las Puertas de Sailor Plut?"

 

Mamoru rió gentilmente. Hasta le guiñó su ojo. "¿Quién más sino yo puede aprovecharse de los beneficios de ser Rey?"

 

"¿Haz hablado con Setsuna-san?" Usagi preguntó preocupada por el bienestar emocional de su amiga mayor. A pesar de que su noviazgo con el Rey Endimión había sido íntimamente secreto, y muy breve, Usagi conocía perfectamente que tan enamorada seguía la mujer, y que tan _desecha_ estaba por las presentes circunstancias.

 

"Me visitó ayer." Mamoru bajó su mirada. "Estaba... Me odio a mi mismo por causarle tanto dolor, Usako. Lucía tan triste."

 

"Eres un idiota. Lo mereces por romper su corazón."

 

"Hai, hai."  Mamoru suspiró resignado.

 

Una enfermera los interrumpió para checar los signos vitales de Mamoru, respondiendo a las preguntas simpáticas del hombre acerca de sus hijos. Usagi sintió una abrasadora calidez al presenciar su noble personalidad brillar, a pesar de su cuerpo traidor, que se descomponía en contra de su voluntad, y de una bella mente que se degeneraba justo frente a los ojos de todos. Usagi tuvo que esconder su rostro en la ventana un momento para reincorporarse. _No puedo soportar esto, no puedo imaginar como... como será la vida después de que..._

 

Cuando la enfermera se marchó, la tensión en la habitación subió como si fuera la calefacción. Era hora.

 

Usagi no podía voltear. Se concentró en la lluvia.

 

"Usako..."

 

Con manos débiles, Usagi tapó su rostro. Giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, negándose, negándolo. "Iie..."

 

"Eres la única persona en la que confío completamente. La única persona que tiene un corazón puro digno para gobernar sin ser corrompida."

 

"No puedo hacerlo-"

 

" _Puedes_ hacerlo, Usagi. Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz y de lo que no, y estoy seguro que puedes hacer esto. No fallarás—"

 

"No quiero hacerlo—No soy una Reina, ¡ni siquiera puedo ser una Princesa decente!"

 

"No, eres alguien _mejor_. Eres una Guerrera. Eres Sailor Moon. Eres la indicada. Ser una fracasada siempre ha sido tu percepción pero, no significa que sea la verdad. Todos nosotros sabemos la verdad, Usagi, por eso confiamos en ti. No eres una fracasada. Este mundo aprenderá a confiar en ti también."

 

Los rumores habían sido imposibles de callar. En cuanto se había anunciado de la enfermedad sin remedio del Rey Endymion, los habitantes habían estado ansiosos por conocer al sucesor e irremediablemente conclusiones habían sido hechas sin el consentimiento de Sailor Moon. Todos creían, sin lugar a dudas, que la Sailor Senshi del Amor y Justicia se encargaría de su seguridad, que los protegería de la amenaza de la Guerra Universal que se aproximada desde el Sur. Mamoru había logrado firmar una alianza con el Planeta Líder del Sistema Solar siguiente a este, Kinmoku, pero no había podido concluir formalmente la unión. Su visita al trono de la Princesa Kakyuu había tenido que ser cancelado por el grave avance de su enfermedad. Además, Mamoru había estado dado pasos titubeantes hacia una alianza con el Reino del Príncipe Diamante, pero ahora, todo dependería de Usagi para conseguirla, puesto que el Rey de la Tierra tenía los días contados.

 

Lo peor de todo era que, en lo profundo de su alma, Usagi sabía que _podía_ conseguirlo. Podía convencer al Príncipe Diamante de unirse a la causa. Podía finalizar el plan de Mamoru de crear una Triada entre las tres vías lácteas para no quedar vulnerables ante la Guerra.

 

Pero no podía tomar la corona. Era demasiado pesada.

 

"¿Haz pensado en lo que tendré que perder si te digo que sí? ¿Que hay de mi vida? ¿De mis sueños?"

 

Culpa pintó la mirada índigo de su amigo cuando, por fin, Usagi se dio la vuelta para darle la cara. "Las personas como nosotros no podemos darnos esos lujos. Los héroes siempre tienen que sacrificar sus deseos más preciados por el bien de las personas que deseamos mantener a salvo."

 

Usagi respiró hondo, los rostros de Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Luna y Artemis recorriendo su mente. Cada uno de ellos tendría que despedirse de sus vidas actuales para seguir a su princesa al trono. Cada una de ellos la había abrazado y le había asegurado que estaban de acuerdo con el precio a pagar. Cada una de ellos le había jurado su lealtad.

 

Habían aceptado ir a la Guerra por ella. _Con_ ella.

 

Sin embargo...

 

Shingo había descubierto su identidad la semana pasada y Usagi se estaba volviendo adicta a la admiración que brotaba del tierno rostro de su hermanito a toda hora. Cuando llegaba por la madrugada de sus patrullajes, siempre se encontraba con un plato con galletas y un vaso de leche en su escritorio como bienvenida. Usagi quería verlo crecer, graduarse de la secundaria. Quería verlo sufrir de nervios en su primera cita pero, estar ahí para consolarlo cuando le rompieran el corazón por primera vez. No quería perderlo de vista.

 

Derrotada, la pelea parecía llevarse toda vitalidad del cuerpo de Usagi. Ya sabía inevitable la respuesta que daría. Pero, aún así, una parte que palpitada por el cariño a su familia, se aferraba a ella, levantándose como última barrera.

 

Mamoru la observó detenidamente, pareciendo leer su mente. Asintió con lentitud. Luego cerró sus ojos. "Todavía tengo tiempo. Tienes todo el derecho de pensarlo bien antes de responderme. Si tu respuesta sigue siendo una negativa, no te preocupes, Usako. Tengo un Plan B." Su propia sonrisa lució tan seca como cartón pero, aceptó el beso sobre su frente que Usagi le plantó antes de irse.

 

Corrió apresurada para alcanzar el elevador, limpiándose su rostro con descuido. Cuando llegó a su casa, Mamá-Ikuko cocinaba la cena con ayuda de Shingo. Comió con ellos, evitando la curiosidad de los luceros de su hermano entre bocados de arroz. Antes de ser acorralada con preguntas en el pasillo, se despidió para darse un baño.

 

En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó profundamente dormida.

 

Más tarde, durante su usual patrullaje en el techo de la joyería Osa-P, tres estrellas fugaces atravesaron el firmamento y Super Sailor Moon las siguió, completamente fascinada.

 

Pidió un deseo.

 

Una semana después se encontraba en el Palacio de Tokio, alternándose entre las multitudes de la celebración más importante, dirigida por su amiga Makoto: Su Majestad, el Príncipe Diamante, estaba visitando la Tierra.

 

Sus zapatillas lastimaban los arcos de sus pies y su vestido estaba demasiado largo (era hermoso, sin embargo, escogido e importado de Londres por Minako), capas blancas flotando por su silueta, tal nubes a punto de romper una tormenta. Un escote V detallado con gemas amatistas, incrustadas en tallado de rosa, la traía completamente mortificada, puesto que estaba descubriendo que tan mirones podían ser los hombres. Si por ella dependiera, caminaría con su palma permanentemente pegada a su escote, pero Rei y Minako eran persistentes con sus manotazos, cada vez que la interceptaban entre los invitados ("Actúa propiamente, Usagi."; "No hay del que estar avergonzada, Usagi-chan, ¡luce la mercancía!").

 

Mamoru Chiba, i.e. Rey Endymion, estaba haciendo un impactante esfuerzo por asistir al evento, sentado al trono junto con el Príncipe Diamante, ambos acoplados en profunda conversación. Diamante era todo un bombón, según las chicas, y Usagi tenía que estar de acuerdo. De tez pálida, cabellos marquesinos y con una mirada tan púrpura como las amatistas que vestía Usagi. Era tremendamente apuesto, además todo un caballero. La gente murmuraba sobre la media luna invertida en su frente, tomándolo como mal augurio, por ser la contraparte de la guerrera Sailor Moon, ignorantes al verdadero significado del tatuaje. Ami le había contado que el símbolo era una marca de nacimiento de los herederos al trono del Planeta Némesis, y que tomaba esa forma por los eclipses lunares que describían la cultura de sus habitantes.

 

"¿El Rey no te ha llamado todavía, Preciosa?"

 

Usagi dejó de asaltar la bandeja de canapés para voltear hacia el dueño del dedo que jaló su colita. Haruka le sonrió, apuesta en su _tuxedo_ , con Michiru de su brazo, rompiendo corazones con su vestido color melón al estilo de las Diosas Griegas. "¡Haruka-san! ¡Michiru-san! Wow, ¡lucen espectaculares! ¿Canapé?"

 

"Arigatou, gatita." Haruka se sirvió de tres, dándole uno a su pareja. "Tú no estás nada mal tampoco. Estás resplandeciendo esta noche, ¿sabes?"

 

"Heh." Usagi se retorció, humilde al cumplido. "A-Arigatou, Haruka."

 

Michiru se le acercó para ajustar los accesorios de su cabello, torciendo los cabellos que adornaban su rostro para darles más forma. "Haruka ha estado defendiendo tu honra desde que llegamos." Le guiñó el ojo. Usagi pudo sentir su rostro llenarse de calor.

 

"Todos son unos hentai, no necesito leer mentes para saber que están pensando."

 

"Nuestra princesa tiene derecho a encontrar a un buen pretendiente, Haruka. Ne, ¡no seas egoísta!"

 

"Eh, sigo estando aquí..." Usagi murmuró incómoda pero, fue rotundamente ignorada.

 

"¡Nadie en este salón la merece! Ni siquiera ese Príncipe de pacotilla que ustedes están tan ilusionadas en meterle por las narices..."

 

"¡Haruka!" Ahora fueron ambas las que la reprimieron.

 

"El Príncipe Diamante es una buena persona." Jugando con su arete, Usagi bajó su mirada hacia el piso de mármol. "Puedo sentir el resplandor de su corazón, tiene un brillo muy especial." _Lleno de soledad_ , no añadió. _Vibrando con amor por su gente y su familia_. Usagi estaba dispuesta a llegar a conocerlo más a fondo. Podrían ser buenos amigos.

 

"Sin embargo, ninguna persona de aquí se compara a tu brillo, gatita." Haruka se disculpó tomando su mano. "Mereces a alguien que resplandezca contigo, no alguien que opaques o viceversa." La apretó, y entonces las luces parpadearon sobre sus cabezas.

 

"¡Oh! ¡Creo que ésa es mi señal para ir a prepararme!" Michiru se despidió de ellas con besos en sus mejillas, apresurándose hacia el otro salón que servía de bastidores. "¡Deséenme suerte!"

 

"¡Ganbatte, Michiru-san!"

 

Makoto había contratado a un grupo de nombre Three Lights para la noche. Había contado maravillas de ellos, las chicas también después de conocerlos y escucharlos tocar, y hasta Michiru había estado lo suficiente impresionada para aceptar tocar una pieza de violín y una de piano con la banda. Usagi estaba muy emocionado por ver su interpretación. Las luces parpadearon por segunda ocasión en "segunda llamada" y todos los invitados comenzaron a dirigirse hasta el escenario, colocado en dirección opuesta al Trono Real. Haruka la guió, con su brazo firmemente rodeando su cintura, por la multitud y en camino hacia las primeras filas, Hotaru, Minako, Makoto, Ami y Rei se les unieron, brincando entusiasmadas.

 

"Tengo reservada una melodía para que la bailes con el Príncipe, eh, Usagi-chan." Makoto unió sus brazos para susurrarle al oído. Usagi tapó su rostro, abochornada por todos los intentos de sus amigas por emparejarla. "¡No te vayas a acobardar a última hora!"

 

"Cierto, Usagi, no seas gallina." Rei cuchichió en su otro extremo.

 

"Oiiii..." Usagi suspiró. "Chicas, fíjense que soy capaz de conseguirme novio yo sola-"

 

"Ajá, ajá." Repitieron todas las demás, menos Haruka, quien permaneció a sus espaldas, con sus manos sobre los hombros de Usagi. Toda una protectora silenciosa.

 

Tercera llamada. Todo el salón se sumergió en penumbras. Las cortinas sedosas del escenario se abrieron lentamente. La multitud enloqueció con aplausos. Michiru Kaioh apareció en un nuevo vestido, negro y sofisticado, sus guantes de velo posadas en su querido violín. No obstante, no fue ella, sino los caballeros que la acompañaban, los que abrieron la melodía con teclado y persecución, a mando de "Kou Yaten y Kou Taiki", Mina le gritó en su oreja dramáticamente, con corazones saliendo de sus ojos.

 

Usagi trató de ubicarlos, pero sus ojos fueron capturados por el hombre posicionado a lado de Michiru, su guitarra de bajo combinándose con las notas celestiales de Michiru.

 

Con sus ojos cerrados, perdido en la marea de la sinfonía, el joven de cabellos oscuros, tan largos que iban sujetados en una colita de caballo, era imponente con el instrumento. De traje carmín, corbata amarilla, camiseta verde esmeralda, y con una hermosa rosa roja en su bolsillo, redujo a pudín a muchas de las invitadas de las filas frontales. Era algo divertido verlas caer como naipes.

 

Las manos de Haruka se apretaron sobre sus hombros.

 

Usagi no podía apartar su vista. _¿Qué es ésta sensación...?_

 

"¡Él es Seiya-san! ¡Sugoi, Usagi! Es el más guapo de todos, ¿ya lo viste?"

 

"¿Nani? ¡No es verdad, es un niño! ¡Yaten es el más apuesto!" Rei empujó a Minako sin misericordia lejos de Usagi, apuntándole a su amiga hacia el encargado del teclado. Usagi solamente alcanzó a ver cabellos plateados entre todas las cabezas, y confundida, su mirada regresó hacia _Seiya_ , el cantante principal, según los continuos gritos de Minako.

 

Existía algo peculiar _dentro_ de las notas de esta canción. Un mensaje.

 

Usagi fue siendo invadida por una llameante incandescencia, el solo de la guitarra de Kou Seiya desprendiendo una energía sobrenatural. ¿No podían verlo las demás también? Inspeccionando las caras embelesadas de sus amigas, Usagi concluyó que no. O quizás estaban siendo embrujadas por este aura de una manera diferente.

 

No era maligna. Usagi apretó sus manos contra su pecho, dejando caer sus párpados. Un mensaje tan dulce no podía ser de origen venenoso.

 

La siguiente canción fue interpretada a capela, una balada que Michiru enriqueció con el piano del mismísimo Rey. Usagi mordió sus uñas, desconcertada por la abrasadora colección de sensaciones que se infiltraban por debajo de su piel. Potentes latidos ejercitaron su corazón, de similar forma a cuando corría por las noches en busca de malhechores.

 

La obertura de Seiya fue suave, delicada. Recargado al piano con sus ojos todavía cerrados (eso era extraño, era como si no lo interesara encarar al público), se concentró en el puño sujetando el micrófono a sus labios. Les contó sobre sus deseos a estrellas fugaces, con agridulce miel narrando de un amor perdido. Taiki y Yaten fueron su fiel coro, marcando cada _Search for you love_ con la misma nostalgia que su líder. Tristeza goteaba de los versos, pero una pizca de esperanza se asomaba por las notas de Michiru.

 

Terminaron con una sonrisa.

 

Con un nudo asfixiándola de forma inexplicable, Usagi no se quedó para el siguiente acto. Murmuró algo sobre el sanitario a Makoto y Haruka, retirándose a pesar de los repetitivos tropiezos de su tonto vestido. Sus amigas estaban muy ocupaban derritiéndose en el suelo como para hacerle mucho caso. Hasta Haruka parecía cautivada, aunque Usagi podía apostar que más por la belleza de Michiru a la luz del candelario, que por los vocalistas.

 

Mientras atravesó las puertas a los jardines, se permitió echar un vistazo al Trono. Diamante se encontraba en la compañía de una mujer de cabellos esmeraldas y un delatador vestido rojo. No había señal del Rey.

 

Lo primero que hizo al acostarse sobre el pasto fue patear sus zapatillas. La luna estaba llena esta noche.

 

Cuando las lágrimas vinieron, Usagi—por primera vez desde que se había enterado de la grave enfermedad de su mejor amigo—no las detuvo. Las soltó brutalmente, porque ya _no_ _podía_ aguantar. Todo el dolor, toda la agonía causada por la futura pérdida de Mamoru se escurrió fuera de su ser, y la dejó sin aliento. Se sintió como si se estuviera desangrando... No quería perder a Mamoru, no podía hacerlo. Tan solo pensarlo le resultaba imposible.

 

Se sentía como un fracaso total por no ser capaz de proteger a su amigo, justo como Kou Seiya había confesado sentirse en su canción. No podían proteger a sus seres queridos, por más que lo intentaran. Por más que lo desearan. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era el destino tan cruel y despiadado? ¿Por qué Sailor Moon no podía salvar una vida que en verdad le importaba, pero sí la de perfectos extraños?

 

Abrazó sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre capas finas de _chiffon_. Se retiró sus aretes con dedos ciegos, cansancio quitándole vitalidad a sus extremidades. La noche comenzaba a refrescarse, despidiendo las olas del calor de verano para otro día.

 

Entonces, la piel de gallina danzando por sus hombros desnudos fue bloqueada. Una fragancia a jazmín cosquilleó la punta de su nariz.

 

"¿Eh?"

 

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que te puedes torcer por salir, tan temerariamente, de un lugar caliente a uno frío?"

 

Usagi pausó un instante, desorientada, antes de atreverse a salir de su refugio. Un telón carmín radiante la cubría. ¿Un abrigo? No, un saco. Todavía sin conectar los puntos del misterio, levantó su cabeza.

 

 _Kou_ _Seiya_ la esperaba, de pie a lado suyo. Sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón. A diferencia de toda su presentación en el escenario, sus ojos estaban observándola directamente. Sin reservas.

 

Usagi descubrió que poseía ojos azules, tan relucientes como zafiros.

 

"Quiero decir... No que tengas mucho que perder si sigues llorando así. Tal vez torcerte tu rostro te ayude un poco, en lugar de perjudicarte."

 

No creyendo la desfachatez del sujeto, Usagi abrió su boca, lista para escupir fuego. "¿Qué? Oi, ¿quién-quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Grosero!" No agradeciendo el favor, Usagi arrojó al piso el saco del vocalista. "¿Y sabes qué? ¡Nadie te preguntó tu opinión!"

 

Descaradamente, Kou sonrió. "Solamente trato de aconsejarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Los ojos hinchados y rojos nunca se han puesto de moda, cabeza-de-odango. Cielos, ¿así son todas las chicas de este país? ¿Iguales de salvajes y malagradecidas como tú?"

 

"¿Nani? ¿Cómo me llamaste?" Dispuesta a darle una paliza al tipo, Usagi se disparó de pie. Tenía el perfecto plan estructurado en su cabeza de como patearle el trasero—Lástima que no había contado con la vida propia que poseía su maldito vestido. "¡Shi-Shimatta! ¡Estúpido vestido!" Sus pies se negaron a cooperar, enredados como si el vestido estuviera hecho de serpientes en lugar de sencilla tela.

 

Se hubiera estrellado contra el pasto húmedo si un par de brazos no la hubieran acogido.

 

"Una chica tan bonita como tú no debería maldecir de esa forma." Kou le susurró, su arrogante sonrisa intacta. "Aunque, pensándolo bien, no eres cualquier chica. ¿Ne, Odango-Atama?"

 

Usagi giró sus ojos fastidiada. Este chico estaba _loco_ de remate si creía que caería en su trampa de Casanova. "Ah, ¿con que _ahora_ soy bonita? ¡Que casualidad! Y no me llames así—¡Solamente una persona puede llamarme de esa manera!"

 

"Ano, ano, no me digas que tienes novio, Odango." El semblante del cantante cambió para los ojos de Usagi con ese enunciado—que hizo eco como pregunta—tornándose serio, tan _intenso_ como cuando interpretaba su música. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de la precaria posición entre los dos.

 

Sin pedirle permiso, las manos de Usagi estaban plantadas sobre la seda de la camisa del muchacho, y los brazos del sujeto seguían sosteniéndola de la cintura, como si Usagi no pesara más que una bolsa de hojas secas.

 

"Eeeeto." Empujó el pecho pulsante a su merced, su lengua entumeciéndose con los repentinos nervios que se alojaron por su ser. Kou la levantó, pero eso no significó que la soltara una vez que corrigió sus posturas. Usagi liberó un soplido incrédulo. "No creo que sea asunto tuyo. ¡Mucho menos después de portarte tan irrespetuoso conmigo!"

 

"Está bien, como quieras." Kou suspiró como si estuviera a punto de cometer un tremendo sacrificio. "Lo siento si te ofendí. Pero, no es mi culpa que no conozca tu nombre, ¿sabes?"

 

"No preguntaste, tonto." Usagi finalmente se liberó de las manos que le daban soporte a su cintura, eran manos esbeltas, no pudo evitar notar. Finas. "Usagi Tsukino." Murmuró, sintiendo que su cuerpo la traicionaba.

 

"Mucho gusto en conocerla, conejita lunar. Kou Seiya." Haciendo una reverencia, el hombre guiñó su ojo. "Pero, prefiero Seiya, por favor."

 

Usagi se cruzó de brazos. "¡Hmmp! Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo..."

 

"Oi, ¿todavía no me perdonas? Quién diría que también eres una chica rencorosa. Tú también me insultaste, ¿si mal no recuerdo? Estamos a mano."

 

"Mmm." Usagi fingió pensarlo. Buscó con su mirada por la chaqueta rechazada y fue a levantarla. La ofreció a su dueño como prueba de una tregua. "Arigatou, Seiya."

 

"Quédatela. La necesitas más que yo." Y antes de darle oportunidad de oponerse, la cubrió de nueva cuenta. Usagi tragó saliva. "No estaba bromeando hace rato, puedes enfermarte con este frío."

 

Repentinamente, Usagi no pudo articular una palabra. La gentileza gobernando las facciones de Seiya le apagó todo coraje. Y sin insultos, ahora Usagi no sabía a que táctica recurrir.

 

Así que, lo que hizo fue volver a sentarse sobre el pasto, doblando sus piernas en estilo indio. Seiya lo tomó como invitación, escogiendo sentarse a su lado al contrario de marcharse. Usagi aclaró su garganta un par de veces, pensando en qué decir.

 

"Demo, ¿no tienes que regresar a seguir tocando música?"

 

Seiya la miró como si hubiera dicho que los elefantes eran rosas. "Terminamos nuestro turno hace ya un par de horas. Solamente estábamos contratados para tres canciones, Odango. Claro, te hubieras enterado si no hubieras salido corriendo a la mitad del show."

 

Usagi no sabía que de estaba más sorprendida, de averiguar que habían transcurrido _más_ dos horas desde que se había escapado, o de que Seiya había notado su ausencia. "Oh... Vaya que el tiempo viaja demasiado rápido cuando uno menos se lo espera."

 

"¿En verdad estuvimos tan mal que te ahuyentamos con nuestras voces?"

 

"¡Iie! Para nada." Usagi se apresuró a negar vehemente con su cabeza. "Sus presentaciones fueron estupendas. Tocaron excelente con Michiru-san..." La luna permaneció en el firmamento, lejana, negándose a darle respuestas. Sus antepasados no deseaban compartir su sabiduría. "... lo que pasó fue que... Durante tu segunda canción no pude evitar pensar en una persona muy especial para mi."

 

Seiya dobló sus rodillas. "Mm. Así que _sí_ tienes novio."

 

"No es mi novio." Usagi gruñó con la interrupción. "¿Quieres escucharme o no? No quiero aburrirte."

 

"No seas boba, Odango. Siempre estaré dispuesto a escucharte. Por favor, continúa." La cabeza del cantante cayó con la gracia de una cascada sobre los pilares de sus muslos, torciéndose para ver a Usagi mejor. El gesto fue tan espontáneo, tan infantil, que la hizo sonreír. Lamentablemente, Seiya también miró eso. "Vaya, vaya. Entonces sí puedes sonreír. Deberías hacerlos todos los días, es bueno para la salud del alma."

 

"Últimamente, se me ha dificultado tener las energías para hacerlo." La confesión fue compartida inesperadamente. Usagi se preguntó que andaba pasando con ella. ¿Por que reaccionaba a la presencia de este chico? Pero, Seiya la observada, tan atento. Si estaba fingiendo, hacía un excelente trabajo en aparentar estar interesado. Su corazón tomó la decisión de continuar, ¿por qué seguir guardando este desgarrador malestar? Usagi quería deshacerse de él. "Siempre que estoy a punto de sonreír recuerdo a mi amigo y el dolor no me lo permite entonces. No sé que... No sé qué va a ser de mi cuando él ya no esté."

 

Seiya guardó completo silencio. Su mano, sin embargo, se colocó titubeante sobre su hombro.

 

"Él no es perfecto, pero es una persona con un corazón de oro. Siempre le ha importado ayudar a las personas necesitadas. Sacrificó muchos de sus sueños para el bien común: su carrera, el amor de su vida, sus amigos, su ilusión de tener una familia normal. No puedo comprender por qué su vida tiene que... terminar de esta manera tan cruel."

 

"¿Está... enfermo?"

 

Usagi asintió.

 

"¿No tiene cura?"

 

"No. Es una enfermedad muy conocida, pero no es proveniente de este mundo. Se contagió mientras hacía su deber." Demencia total en cuestión de un año terrícola. Mamoru había hecho trizas su habitación la noche que había sido diagnosticado por los chamanes del Planeta _Lobel 5_. Su más preciado tesoro siempre había sido su mente, su inteligencia, y _eso_ sería la primordial víctima de esta enfermedad. La medicina normal solamente ayudaba a retardar el avance del parásito, pero Setsuna le había dicho en secreto que ni eso estaba causando efecto en el presente. La memoria de Mamoru estaba comenzando a ser impactada. "Lo peor de todo es que me pide un último favor antes de que...." No. No podía pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo. "Pero, no puedo cumplírselo. No puedo."

 

"¿Por qué no?"

 

"Lo que pide es demasiado. Yo no soy la persona indicada, ¿por qué no puede entenderlo?"

 

"Con la extraordinaria luz que posee tu estrella interior dudo que falles, Usagi."

 

Frunciendo se entrecejo, Usagi volteó lentamente hacia su acompañante. Seiya no rehuyó de su analítica mirada, la enfrentó con ojos duros y absolutos. "¿De qué hablas?"

 

"La sentí desde el momento que entré el escenario. Tu resplandor es el más cálido que he tenido el placer de conocer. Me..." Increíblemente, las mejillas de Seiya se tornaron coloridas. Río ligeramente, sin humor. "... abrumaste desde que comencé a tocar, ¿no te diste cuenta? Tanto, que tuve miedo de tan siquiera verte. Quise evitar pisar el vestido de Kaioh-san, o hacer algo igualmente estúpido. Nunca me he sentido tan torpe en mi vida."

 

"Um." Usagi regresó a contemplar el pasto, jugando con sus dedos. De repente, el calor del saco se volvió sofocante. ¿Qué intenciones se proponía este muchacho? Oka~y, Usagi lo admitía. Era apuesto, tal vez más o al mismo nivel que el Príncipe Diamante ( _más_ , _admítelo_ ). Sin duda _era_ talentoso. "Sentí su mensaje... Um, me refiero a tu canción. Sentí el mensaje dentro de ella."

 

Una mano giró su mentón. Una resplandeciente sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Seiya. "Sí, escuché tu respuesta. Arigatou, Odango. Tu estrella es muy dulce."

 

 _¿Cómo llegamos aquí?_ Usagi se cuestionó con centímetros separando sus bocas. ¿Por qué escuchar ese antiguo sobrenombre acariciar la voz de Seiya no le molestaba tanto como en momentos atrás?

 

"¿Quieres saber por qué estoy seguro que puedes ser Reina? Porque _no_ estarás sola. No estarás peleando sola, Sailor Moon. No dudes en ti."

 

Espantada, Usagi arrancó su rostro fuera del alcance de Seiya. "¿Nani?" Se puso de pie, ahora sin problemas, y automáticamente comenzó a retroceder. "¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? ¿Quién eres?"

 

Se podía reconocer el brillo de la tristeza en el rostro del sujeto, pero Seiya no demoró en imitarla, sacudiendo sus pantalones. "Escucha—"

 

Una explosión de gritos le robó la palabra, proseguida inmediatamente de una explosión verdadera. Corriendo hacia la dirección del salón, Usagi divisó la destrucción de la que salían huyendo todos los invitados. Ráfagas de fuego saltaron entre los escombros, a mano de Sailor Mars, quien le llamó urgentemente.

 

"¡Es un ataque sorpresa contra el Príncipe Diamante! ¡Hay youmas infiltrándose por el otro lado del salón!"

 

"Las sospechas de Kakyuu-hime no fueron sin fundamento, entonces." La varonil voz de Seiya la sobresaltó. Volteó a verlo, no esperando encontrarlo tan cerca de ella, pero ahí estaba, una figura inmóvil entre las corrientes de personas asustadas.

 

No exactamente en el control de sus emociones, Usagi se le arrojó encima, empujándolo fuertemente. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué esperas? Ve a esconderte a un lugar seguro, ¡por favor!"

 

"Aw, Odango. Acaso, ¿estás preocupada por mi?"

 

"¡Oi, este no es el momento para tus tonterías, baka! ¡Hazme caso!" ¿Por qué era tan ágil para escurrirse de sus manos? Era como si estuviera hecho de mantequilla. Todavía Seiya tuvo el descaro de reírse de sus intentos de mantenerlo a salvo. "¿Sabes qué? ¡Como quieras! ¡Sólo no vengas a llorar cuando te dañes tu cara bonita!"

 

"¡Así que admites que soy bonito!"

 

"Pero, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás retrasado?"

 

La voz de Sailor Mars irrumpió su discusión de la forma más efectiva. "¡USAGI! ¡CUIDADO!"

 

Sin idea de como fue transportada fuera del camino del peligro, Usagi gimió adolorida con el impacto producido a su espalda por el patio de mármol. El aroma a jazmín era _espléndido_ ahora, rociando la superficie total de su cuerpo, brindándole un intervalo de pacífico silencio en medio del terrible campo de batalla. Usagi inhaló profundo—Y una cara conocida apareció frente a ella, como arte de magia.

 

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Seiya le preguntó con una mueca.

 

"Hai, hai. ¿Y tú?" Sin pensarlo, sus manos buscaron por la herida que le estaba provocando dolor a su héroe.

 

"Sobreviviré. Aunque creo que tengo que trabajar más en mis aterrizajes." Cuando los dedos de Usagi llegaron a su cabeza, Seiya tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "Tranquila, estoy bien. En serio." La ayudó a ponerse de pie.

 

"¡Seiya!" Esta vez el llamado le perteneció a una mujer que no era Usagi. Ambos voltearon hacia el techo de uno de los quioscos del jardín y la boca de Usagi tocó el piso al reconocer el uniforme con el emblema Real de— "Deja de jugar y ven a ayudarnos, ¿quieres? ¡Maker te necesita para minimizar los ataques en el ala este! ¡Las Sailor Senshi se están encargando de proteger al Rey y al Príncipe!"

 

—Kinmoku-sei. "Es una Sailor Star Light." Con ojos engrandecidos se tornó hacia Seiya con una nueva perspectiva, quien tenía culpa rayada por toda su expresión. "Entonces... ¿eso significa... que tú?"

 

Seiya no respondió convencionalmente. Sin desconectar sus miradas, el hombre sacó un artefacto de su bolsillo, pareciendo ser un micrófono: "Poder de Lucha Estelar... ¡Transformación!"

 

Hipnotizada, Usagi fue testigo de una de las metamorfosis menos esperadas de su vida. Observó, como abeja hacia un panal, pequeñas ráfagas doradas manipular los ángulos toscos de hombre a curvas voluptuosas femeninas. Aún cuando la Star Senshi estuvo lista, su uniforme impecable de cuero atenuando un robusto cuerpo, Usagi no podía salir de su trance.

 

Kou Seiya era una _mujer_.

 

Seiya era...

 

"¡Fighter, vamos! ¿Qué esperas?"

 

"Ya me dijiste que está haciendo Maker, ¿pero me puedes decir que estás haciendo tú? ¿Aparte de gritonearme, Healer?"

 

Fighter. Sailor Star Fighter. La _líder_ del Sailor Star Lights.

 

"Odango."

 

Usagi parpadeó estupefacta. "¿Eh?"

 

Sailor Star Fighter pareció que haber perdido su guión, su boca imitando a un pez por su indecisión. Finalmente saltó velozmente hasta el quiosco ocupada por su aliada. "Gomen. No fue mi intención aparentar engañarte."

 

Desapareció entre la noche junto con su compañera.

 

Usagi suspiró. "¿Por qué me suceden este tipo de cosas a mi?" Había un torbellino de sentimientos oprimiendo su pecho, pero Usagi sabía que no era la hora indicada. Podía sentirte como toda una idiota, todo lo que quisiera, después de acabar con esto.

 

Se transformó, su broche de henshin fusionándose con la Copa Lunar, dejándose envolver en un capullo rosado, mariposas flotando como residuos de su cósmico poder.

 

Cuando se unió a la batalla Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury derribaban youmas en los restos del salón vacío, haciendo todo lo posible por orillarlos hacia los jardines. Súper Sailor Moon se encargó de purificar sus almas después de ser informada de que se trataban de personas inocentes y Guardias Reales bajo la influencia de poder maligno.

 

"¿Quién es la responsable de todo esto?" Preguntó limpiando sudor de su tiara.

 

"Esmeralda. Era la consejera del Príncipe Diamante. Claro, hasta el momento en que decidió rebelarse contra él. Intento asesinarlo en venganza por la caída de Rubeus, uno de los ex-generales del ejército de Black Moon. Tenía planeado todo este desastre desde hace mucho tiempo, según ella... Vaya que es un perico al que le gusta parlotear."

 

"Oi, su risa me da escalofríos." Venus se mostró de acuerdo con Mars, sacudiendo sus hombros. "Se parece a la de esas brujas de cuentos de terror. ¡Ojojojojo!" La cómica imitación tuvo a Sailor Moon con lágrimas de tan fuerte que se carcajeó.

 

"¡Suena a mi mamá cuando se toma sus pastillas de felicidad!" Sujetó su estómago. Sus amigas ya sabían que 'pastillas de felicidad' era un nombre clave para la medicación que Mamá-Ikuko se había auto-recetado para 'relajarse' cuando estaba muy tensa. Venus se carcajeó con ella.

 

"¡Chicas, no se desconcentren! Uranus necesita de nuestra asistencia al oeste para aniquilar a Esmeralda." Mercury las mandó desde el inter-com de Sailor Venus.

 

Diamante estaba intentando razonar con el enemigo para cuando llegaron; la tal Esmeralda (Sailor Moon la reconoció como la mujer que había estado coqueteando con el príncipe durante el concierto) tenía ocupadas a Uranus y Neptune con fulminantes ataques de energía oscura que salpicaban de su anillo, ambiciosa por lastimar al Príncipe Endymion.

 

Encubiertas, Mars y Venus se deslizaron entre las sombras del gimnasio, planeando atacar por la retaguardia sin el conocimiento del objetivo.

 

"Rubeus era una traidor, Esmeralda. Créeme, no le importaba el bienestar de nadie más que el suyo. Quería manipular el poder del Cristal de nuestro planeta para destronarme y auto-proclamarse Rey. ¿Compartió esa parte de sus planes contigo? ¿Te prometió convertirte Reyna? ¿Es por eso que estás haciendo estos berrinches?" Colocado frente a un debilitado Endymion, Diamante había abandonado su capa Real para prestársela al Rey. Sujetaba su brazo derecho cuidadosamente. Sangre se escurría por su boca.

 

Queriendo callarlo, la Dama oscura de Black Moon se abalanzó directo a Diamante —

 

"¡Alto ahí!

 

—  Pero, la tiara lunar de Sailor Moon la interceptó en el tiempo preciso. Ambos miembros de la Realeza giraron a verla, Endymion cubriendo sus fuertes tosidos entre su capa, y Diamante sonriendo como si hubiera estado esperando por su aparición con ansías. Cuando Sailor Moon se colocó frente a ellos, re-acomodando su tiara, el príncipe no titubeó en acercársele.

 

"Sailor Moon, ¿una senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia, ne? He oído mucho de ti." Susurró casi a la altura de su oído, haciéndola saltar.

 

"Sí-Sí, ésa-ésa soy yo." Genial. Tartamudear enfrente del príncipe en verdad dejaría una impresión. ¿Pero, qué podía ser? ¡Diamante era mucho más guapo cara a cara!

 

"¡Shimatta, mi hermosa mano! ¿Cómo te atreves?" Otro impulso de energía negativa tomó curso hacia ellos, Esmeralda perdiendo gran parte de su belleza por todo el odio deformando su semblante.

 

"¡Agáchense!" Sailor Moon estiró sus brazos, dispuesta a recibir el daño por el Rey. Por Mamoru.

 

"Tierra... ¡Tiembla!" Un sol naranja desvaneció la energía antes de que tocara a su blanco, la dueña del contra-ataque apareciendo a su lado un segundo después.

 

"Uranus-san..." Sailor Moon suspiró con alivio. "¡Arigatou!"

 

"Yo me encargo de ellos, ¡elimina a los youmas, Sailor Moon!"

 

"¡Espera!" Diamante la tomó de su mano antes de que se transportara, sus dedos no teniendo escrúpulos en acariciar la seda de los guantes de la senshi lunar de manera insinuante. ¡Kami-sama! Sailor Moon sintió sus rodillas doblegarse como queso fundido. "El centro de su poder está en su anillo. No sé como pero, el cristal en su posesión está conectado al poder del cristal de mi país y lo está manipulando a su antojo. ¡Deben detenerla antes de que inicie una sobrecarga!"

 

"¡Tú! ¡Quita tus manos indignas de mi querido Príncipe!" Esmeralda espetó, apuntado su abanico hacia ella desde el punto donde levitaba por encima de sus cabezas. "Maldita Sailor Moon—¡Lo último que necesitaba era que tú te aparecieras! ¿No te conformas con tener al Rey comiendo de la palma de tu mano? ¿Tienes que tenerlo a él también?"

 

"¡Los youmas, Sailor Moon!" Uranus gruñó autoritaria, su espada encontrando filo contra el abanico de Esmeralda.

 

Estresada, Sailor Moon asintió con una promesa a las palabras del Príncipe. "Todo estará bien, su Alteza, no se preocupe. Cuide del Rey, por favor." Se escurrió fuera del núcleo del conflicto con Esmeralda y llamó su báculo a sus manos.

 

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!" De las tinieblas surgieron dos lazos de cadenas doradas, sagradas por ser construidas por la Diosa del Amor, y se enrollaron por la silueta de Esmeralda, atándola tan fuertemente que ésta cayó, cual ángel sin alas, al suelo.

 

Sailor Mars apuntó una saeta llameante directo sobre su estómago. "Yo no seguiría retorciéndome si fuera tú." La amenazó con una zapatilla empujándola contra la superficie fría.

 

"¡Su anillo, chicas! ¡Destruyan su anillo y se volverá inofensiva!" Después de recibir una respuesta positiva de Uranus y Neptune, Super Sailor Moon purificó a los youmas restantes con un masivo Arcoíris Lunar del Corazón. Al cerciorarse de haber curado a todas las víctimas, se tomó un momento para arrodillarse sobre el fresco piso y tomar aire. Utilizar la Copa Lunar siempre la dejaba exhausta, y aunque estaba mejorando su resistencia, este reciente ataque había sido un gran riesgo de su parte. Purificar a tantas personas de un solo jalón no era saludable.

 

Jadeando aún, se puso de pie y no descansó hasta acercarse a donde Endymion se encontraba reposando, sentado contra una columna de mármol. Diamante se hizo a un lado para permitirle sentarse, aunque no se fue, optando por husmear entre su conversación.

 

Endymion abrió sus ojos. Sonrió cuando la vio. "Buen trabajo."

 

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Sailor Moon acarició sus cabellos y ajustó el porte del Rey. "¿Ya llamaron a una ambulancia? Estás temblando..."

 

"Ya vienen en camino." Diamante agregó educadamente.

 

"Usako." Con ojos rojos, el Rey la jaló de la cintura. "Recuerdas aquella vez—Aquella tarde donde paseamos en bote por el lago. Era una tarde hermosa, ¿la recuerdas?"

 

Confundida, Sailor Moon asintió temerosa. No era buena señal que Mamoru la llamara por su nombre civil. "Sí, Mamoru, claro que me acuerdo. Fue en mi cumpleaños."

 

El Rey frunció se ceño. "Tuve una visión ese día. Nunca te lo dije—Hay muchas cosas que _nunca_ te dije—Pero fue una visión tan maravillosa. Tenías hermosas alas. Y tenías puesta una corona de oro con diamantes. Abrías tus alas y todo Tokio se convertía en un imperio de Cristal."

 

A pesar de que estaba gravemente enfermo, Endymion no cedía su presión sobre los hombros de Sailor Moon. La senshi suspiró. "Mamoru, no..."

 

"Tu cabello era plateado, como el de tu madre... "

 

"¡La ambulancia está aquí!" Sailor Jupiter entró corriendo, un escuadrón de guardias marchando, cuidándole las espaldas. Se detuvo en seco al presenciar la escena. Sailor Pluto se abrió camino entre la pared de soldados y, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el Rey, la mujer se dejó venir a su lado. La palidez en la piel del hombre mejoró ligeramente al reconocer a la nueva compañía, estirando su brazo libre para rodear a Pluto.

 

"Su alteza." La fragilidad del nombre saliendo de labios rosados rompió el alma de Sailor Moon. La agonía de su amor se derramaba por los ojos carmines de la Sailor del Tiempo.

 

"Mis dos chicas favoritas en todo el mundo... Soy un hombre afortunado." Mamoru sonrió atontado, ahora con ojos solamente para cabellos verdes y piel morena. Estaba obviamente perdiendo la lucidez, las pupilas de su amigo dilatadas e idas. Necesitaba asistencia médica de inmediato.

 

Sailor Moon intentó liberarse del insistente abrazo de su Rey para persuadirlo de ponerse de pie. "Vamos, Mamo-chan..."

 

"Permítanos ayudarle, su alteza."

 

"Setsuna-hime, mi Setsuna-hime..." Cantando suavemente, el Rey recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Pluto, soltando a Sailor Moon. Pluto lo acogió con vehemencia, acariciando sus cabellos húmedos con un aire casi maternal.

 

"Suficiente drama por hoy." Sailor Uranus la ayudó a librarse de la cárcel hecha por el Rey. Junto con Diamante ambos levantaron a Endymion. Los paramédicos irrumpieron en el salón, justo a tiempo para acostarlo en la camilla. Sailor Moon los observó sacarlo del salón Real. Todavía de rodillas. Quería tirarse y tomar una siesta ahí mismo.

 

Esmeralda se carcajeó, siendo arrastrada como la prisionera que era. "Eso sí que fue patético. ¿En serio haz unido a nuestro magnate planeta con el Reino de este moribundo, Diamante-sama? Rubeus tenía razón, no sirves para tomar las decisiones del Trono, serás la ruina de nuestro hogar—¿Me escuchaste? No eres más que un niño, ¡un niño jugando a ser Rey!"

 

"Guarda silencio, bruja." Sailor Venus la jaló hacia Jupiter para buscar apoyo, tapando la boca de la villana con su propia mano. "Tendremos que encarcelarla, muchachos, pero no tengo idea de donde tengan sus celdas." La rubia pausó frente a Diamante, y nerviosa, se agachó para hacerle reverencia. "Su Alteza, no sé si desee que se cumplan otras indicaciones."

 

"Tu idea es aceptable, Sailor Venus. Será juzgada en la Corte de Némesis al momento de mi partida." Diamante les sonrió serenamente. Siendo recíproco con la reverencia, Diamante ignoró su brazo lastimado en favor de capturar la atención de las Sailors Senshis presentes. "Permítanme agradecerle por creer en mi palabra cuando les dije no estar involucrado con el plan de Esmeralda. Así como por salvar mi vida."

 

"Estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por proteger la del Rey Endymion, ésa es prueba suficiente para nosotras de su sinceridad." Sailor Neptune imitó la reverencia, seguida de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury.

 

Sailor Moon permaneció todavía sentada, aunque ahora intrigada por los hechos que se había perdido. ¿Diamante se había ganado su boca cortada y su brazo herido por intentar proteger a Mamoru? Se levantó en piernas temblorosas, admirando el coraje del Príncipe. Pluto giró hacia ella, como si acabara de recordar que seguía en el salón.

 

"Sailor Moon, ¿te encuentras bien?" La ayudó a sostenerse.

 

"Sí, Pluto... solamente algo mareada."

 

"Siento ser la mensajera de malas noticias, pero todavía tenemos trabajo que hacer."

 

"Que novedad. El trabajo duro de una bella Sailor Scout nunca termina." Sailor Moon trató de insertar humor, sobando su nuca. Por un instante miró tres Sailor Pluto. Sacudió su cabeza para reincorporarse.

 

"Sailor Saturn hizo un descubrimiento en el norte del Palacio, lo creemos ser la verdadera razón del ataque de Esmeralda." La voz melodiosa de su amiga se escuchaba lejana, con ecos y todo. ¿Era ése también el sonido de olas? "Las Sailor Star Lights se encuentran haciendo guardia con ella en el este del Palacio ahora mismo, esperan indicaciones de como proceder..."

 

Para los oídos de Sailor Moon todo se escuchó confuso. ¿Cómo conocía Pluto a las Sailor Star Lights?

 

Después no supo más.

 

Cuando despertó se encontraba acostada en su propia cama, en sus propias pijamas, y aunque Usagi esperó que todo hubiera sido un sueño (que conocer a Kou Seiya no hubiera sido más que un producto de su imaginación) el recado con letra elegante sobre su almohada destrozó sus tontas ilusiones.

 

" _Descansa, Serenity-hime. Nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, sólo concéntrate en recuperar tus energías_." Estaba firmado por Setsuna Meioh.

 

En la otra mitad de la carta, en letra más torcida y descuidada, Usagi leyó con mejillas rosadas:

 

_¡Como te envidiamos, Usagi-chan! El Príncipe Diamante te cargó en sus brazos hasta tu habitación. ¡Da por seguro que ha mordido el anzuelo, Usagi! No quería alejarte de ti, y estaba inmensamente preocupado por tu salud. ¡No se te vaya a olvidar visitarlo antes de su partida!_

 

No había duda que la autora era Minako. Usagi se revolcó entre sus sábanas, completamente abochornada. ¡Oi, Diamante la había cargado! ¡Había conocido su casa, su recámara! ¿En qué habían pensado las chicas para permitírselo? Además, ¡el pobre hombre había estado lastimado! Cargarla no le habría ayudado en nada a su herida. ¿Por que eran obstinados los hombres en no cuidarse apropiadamente? El consejo de Minako no era tan malo. Sailor Moon tendría que hacer una pequeña visita antes de que el Príncipe tuviera que marcharse. ¡Para agradecerle, claro!

 

Con eso en mente, Usagi se duchó, sintiéndose mil veces mejor con la sencilla tarea. Jugó Fan*Com con Shingo un rato en la sala ("¿Estás bien?" "Cla-claro, oniisan." "Mm. Sólo ten más cuidado a la próxima, ¿quieres? Tuve que levantarme en plena madrugada para ayudar a tus amigas a escabullirse por el balcón." "Ha-Hai, Shingo... Arigatou."), y se devoró cinco porciones de la deliciosa sopa de pollo de Mamá-Ikuko ("¿Qué no piensas nunca ir a la Universidad, jovencita?" "¡Pero sí es domingo, Mamá!"). Rejuvenecida, salió a dar una caminata por el parque con Luna. Le encantaba estar suspendida de sus labores de Senshi. Últimamente Mamoru había estado compartiendo su carga de responsabilidades de Rey con ella y Usagi no se había dado cuenta, de que tan consumida se sentía por cumplirle tal favor a su amigo, hasta este momento.

 

Extrañaba ser una chica normal, haciendo cosas normales.

 

Se compró un algodón de azúcar. Y aunque Luna la regañó por todas las caries que se ganaría por su gula, aceptó la pequeña ofrenda de sus dedos a delicadas lamiditas.

 

"¿Sailor Star Lights dices? No sé mucho de ellas pero, de lo poco que conozco puedo asegurar que significa mucho que hayan venido a auxiliar al Rey, Usagi-chan. Ellas no son usadas para simples misiones. Son el arma más valiosa de la Princesa Kakyuu."

 

"Sí, Luna. Lo sé, Mamoru me contó sobre ellas." Se había quedado dormida a media explicación, pero nadie tenía que enterarse. "Pero, entonces, ésas son buenas noticias, ¿no es cierto? Significa que su alianza se está consolidando, ¿no crees?"

 

Luna no lució muy segura. "Puede ser."

 

"Mmm." Usagi se estiró sobre la banca. Una mirada culposa de ojos zafiros continuaba flasheándose por su cabeza, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Y la estúpida canción de Kou-baka se negaba a salir de su mente, repitiendo _Search for your love_ como disco rayado. "¿Las chicas no te dejaron nada dicho sobre como finalizó la pelea de anoche?"

 

"Usagi." Luna sonrió dulcemente. "Ya sabes que a mi no me dicen nada de importancia respecto a los acontecimientos Reales. Soy solamente una gatita."

 

"¡Eres más que eso!" Usagi golpeó la banca con su palma. "Eres la mejor consejera que alguien pudiera tener, ¡mucho más un Rey! Si yo fuera Reina lo primero que haría..." Su voz murió en pleno discurso, percatándose de lo que decía. Luna no dijo nada, pero colocó su pata sobre su pierna para mostrar su solidaridad.

 

Usagi mordió su labio hasta que saboreó sangre junto con el azúcar.

 

Esa misma noche salió a patrullar. Estaba aburrida.

 

Detuvo a dos asaltantes y a un cachorrito de ser atropellado. Lo entregó ileso a su chibi dueña, aceptando el gran abrazo de agradecimiento de la niña pelirosa. No fue hasta que patrulló el área del centro de la ciudad que las cosas se volvieron interesantes. Fue atraída hacia un estudio fotográfico por unos fuertes gritos y lo que descubrió fue a una mujer morena con largas alas negras intentar acorralar a un grupo de modelos en los vestidores.

 

"¡Vamos, no tengan miedo, esto no dolerá ni un pinchazo! ¡Dejen de temblar, y quédense quietas!" Un par de pulseras doradas en sus muñecas resplandecieron en amenaza. "¡Solamente quiero averiguar que tanto brillan las estrellas de los habitantes de este insignificante planeta!" Dos esferas salieron de sus armas inusuales y Sailor Moon actuó instintivamente, llamando su espada regalada por Helios. Las jovencitas tuvieron la suerte de lograr esquivar el primer ataque, pero Sailor Moon no estaba segura que se salvarían de un segundo.

 

"¡Alto ahí! ¿Como te atreves a aterrizar a un inocente grupo de jovencitas que se dedican a hacer su trabajo?" Saltó frente a la enemiga con sus manos en cintura. "¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!"

 

"Pero, que presuntuosa, ¿quien dijo que necesito tu perdón?—"

 

"—¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia!"

 

"Que pamplinas—"

 

"Soy Sailor Moon. ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!"

 

La mujer la miró con un rotundo interés entonces, estirando un látigo contra el suelo. "Que curioso, ¿así qué tú también eres una Sailor Scout como yo?"

 

Sailor Moon frunció su ceño, aunque señalándole a las modelos salir de inmediato con su mano detrás de su espalda. "¿De qué hablas? Una verdadera Sailor Scout _nunca_ lastimaría a personas indefensas."

 

La mujer sonrió siniestramente. "No soy una Sailor común y corriente. Soy algo mejor que eso: una Sailor Animamate. ¡Sailor Lead Crown!" Teniendo el elemento de sorpresa de su parte, se tele transportó en cuestión de segundos, a centímetros de Sailor Moon, su látigo listo para impactarla.

 

Sailor Moon apenas alcanzó a reaccionar, rodando fuera del peligro. "¡Ríndete ahora sino quieres enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones!" Odiaba utilizar la violencia contra otras Sailor Senshi, no le veía sentido cuando uno podía dialogar. Desafortunadamente, otro latigazo de Lead Crow le dejó claro que sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos.

 

Empuñó su espada lunar y una hoja de fino acero creció de la vaina rosada del arma. Esperó por el siguiente ataque, y cuando el látigo se alzó sobre su persona, utilizó su tiara lunar para cortarlo en dos.

 

Lead Crown gruñó enfurecida. Juntó sus pulseras sobre su pecho, invocando el poder de esferas doradas de nuevo. "¡Ahora verás!"

 

Super Sailor Moon se apresuró a contraatacar. "¡Sublime Meditación Lunar!"

 

Para su horror, su caleidoscópico ataque fue derribado por la potencia de las esferas de Lead Crown. Saltó fuera de la zona de impacto de ambos poderes, la destrucción del estudio siendo irremediable. Sailor Moon fue inmediatamente bañada por esferas, su enemiga no dándole ni un respiro para recuperarse. El estudio era pequeño y no ofrecía lugar para cubrirse. La senshi del amor no encontró otro remedio más que saltar por la ventana, con la esperanza de ser seguida al techo del edificio.

 

Sin embargo, estaba en el quinto piso y al enfrentar la brisa de la noche junto con la altura, otro mareo la asaltó, jugando peligrosamente con su balance.

 

"¡Láser de Estrella... Fugaz!"

 

Sailor Moon dio un paso en falso con su tacón, resbalándose fuera del marco de la ventana. Conocía esa voz.

 

Como una re-actuación de la noche anterior, Sailor Moon fue evitada de hallar un desenlace doloroso, firmes brazos perfumados a _jazmín_ recogiéndola del vacío.

 

Sailor Moon imaginó, que de esta manera, se sentía poder volar.

 

"Pensé que te habían ordenando descansar."

 

Parpadear fue un trabajo duro. Movió su cabeza—Pero, la aterciopelada voz la detuvo. "No hagas eso, te marearás más."

 

"Mnngh." Sobó su frente. "¿Sailor... Lead Crown?"

 

"Justo detrás de nosotras." Sailor Star Fighter le sonrió, cándida, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron lentamente en ella. "Quédate aquí, yo me ocupo de esto, Sailor Moon." Comenzó a guiarla fuera de su abrazo pero, Sailor Moon se apresuró a sujetarla, no entendiendo sus propios impulsos, solamente que sentía _demasiado_ agradable ser rodeada por tan maravillosa calidez. Fighter rió. Capturó uno de sus guantes entre los suyos, nunca separando sus miradas.

 

"Ella... Es muy fuerte... Sus pulseras..."

 

"Ten algo de fe en mí, ¿quieres? No soy ninguna debilucha." Esta vez, la sentó con éxito sobre el piso de tejado. "Además, tiene que pagar por tocar a mi Odango-atama."

 

No fue hasta que se halló sola, que Sailor Moon filtró el significado de la ferviente declaración. Le hirvió la sangre al instante. "¡Uuuy! ¡Inclusive como mujer eres una descarada! ¡No soy tu Odango-atama! ¡Mucho menos tuya!"

 

Desgraciadamente, nadie estaba para escucharla.

 

Gruñó frustrada. Se arrastró por el techo en busca de una pista de la batalla y la encontró rápidamente a tres techos de distancia. Fue corta, Sailor Lead Crown conjurando una peculiar cabina negra para desaparecer de los ataques de láser de Fighter. Desde su asiento, Sailor Moon pudo detectar la ira comprimida de la star senshi por ser abandonada tan cobardemente, justo cuando todo se estaba poniendo bueno.

 

Sailor Moon estaba más aliviada que decepcionada. No le gustaba contemplar la idea de Fighter siendo lastimada.

 

Cuando su rescatista aterrizó de regreso, Sailor Moon le hizo el _fuchi_ , volteando su rostro lejos de la mirada intensa que la devoraba. "¡Hmmp!"

 

"Supongo que te gustaría escuchar una explicación." Como si Fighter tuviera el derecho a adoptar el papel de la ofendida, se cruzó de brazos, airosa. Sailor Moon guardó silencio, aunque acomodó su cuerpo, como diciendo ‘Estoy escuchando’. Fighter la miró detenidamente. Luego se retorció, con los que Sailor Moon adivinada eran nervios. "Esperaba verte hoy en la Junta con el Rey para hablar contigo pero, me dijeron que estabas suspendida, así que..."

 

Sailor Moon esperó. Fighter evadió verla a la cara, encontrando más interesante el espectáculo de luces de los anuncios de la ciudad. Despeinó sus mechones azabaches con una de sus manos.

 

"Esto no es fácil. No sé por donde empezar." La senshi murmuró entre dientes. Respiró hondo. "Bien. Primero que nada, _no_ soy un chico. Ese era un disfraz."

 

"Lo noté." Sailor Moon le dijo a su falda de arcoíris. "¿Tan siquiera te llamas Seiya en realidad?"

 

"Sí. Esa parte sí es verdad. Nunca te mentí." Tacones oscuros se comieron la distancia hasta tocar puntas rojas. "Lo que platicamos, lo que compartiste conmigo, Odango, fue auténtico. No un engaño. El tiempo que pasé contigo no fue parte de mi trabajo."

 

"¿Tu trabajo?"

 

"Así es. Nuestra princesa, Kakyuu, percibió una sospechosa presencia maligna llegar en este planeta y nos mandó encubiertas desde hace una semana, para investigar. En primera, pensamos que se tratada del mismísimo Príncipe Diamante, que tenía su propia agenda contra la Triada. Por esa razón no nos revelamos enseguida con el Rey Endymion. Estamos conscientes -perfectamente- de su estado delicado de salud. No quisimos alarmarlo hasta estar seguras. Así que, decidimos esperar, estar preparadas. Afortunadamente, por el bien del futuro de la alianza entre nosotros, el enemigo resultó ser otra identidad."

 

Sailor Moon rascó su mentón, procesando. "Oh." Esa explicación... sonaba como un plan copiado de las películas del Agente 007 que tanto le gustaban a su Otousan. Inevitablemente, dibujó en su mente a los Three Lights vestidos como espías—Sailor Moon sacudió su cabeza para borrar la imagen de Seiya en un sexy traje, su micrófono transformándose en una pistola—¡ _Oi! ¡No te desvíes del tema!_

 

"A-Arigato por no decirle al Rey. Pocos están de acuerdo con nuestra Alianza con Nemesis-sei, si se hubieran conocido esas sospechas, estoy segura que la Triada hubiera sido desarmada... o peor."

 

Se hubiera producido un caos que Sailor Moon nunca hubiera podido enmendar. Lealtades hubieran sido destruidas.

 

"No tienes nada que agradecer." Fighter asintió formalmente. "Todos estamos del mismo lado, lo que significa que debemos protegernos mutuamente."

 

Esa era una excelente idea. Sailor Moon se puso de pie con una sonrisa abriendo sus labios, una nueva ráfaga de entusiasmo levantándole los ánimos. "¡Hai! Tienes toda la razón." Luego recordó un pequeño detalle que había estado cazándola. "Shotto, pero, ¿cómo supiste que era Sailor Moon, Sailor Fighter?"

 

Fighter alzó sus hombros, inflándose con orgullo. "¿Estás bromeando? Tu peinado debería contar como una pista por sí sola." Acarició uno de sus odangos para demostrar su punto, riendo cuando recibió un ofendido "¡Oi!" Le guiñó coqueta en perdón. "Desde que te vi tuve mis sospechas, pero admito que no estuve segura hasta que me platicaste sobre tu amigo. Los rumores de tu amistad con el Rey, y de tu posible futura posición en el trono, son _inmensos_. Tan populares que llegaron hasta Kinmoku. Ellos hicieron el resto. No fue difícil descifrar tu identidad una vez que me puse a pensarlo detenidamente. Además..."

 

"¿Además?" Estaban tan cerca una de la otra que, cuando Fighter continuó, su respiración acarició la nariz de Sailor Moon.

 

"Bueno, ya te lo dije antes. Tú estrella interior... No tiene igual. No había manera de que su dueña fuera una chica común y normal. Tenía que ser alguien tan especial como su resplandor."

 

"También dijiste..." _¿Qué estás haciendo? Apenas la conoces. ¿Por que estás dejándote guiar por su dulce aroma y su galante personalidad? ¡No le creas a todas sus adulaciones!_ "Que no estaría sola." Su frente descansó contra el exaltado corazón que bombeaba debajo el pecho de la Star Senshi. Sintió la exhalación llena de sorpresa de Fighter despeinar su fleco.

 

Ninguna otra parte de sus cuerpos estaban en contacto. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon estaba entregando algo más valioso.

 

"El Imperio de Kinmoku-sei estará contigo a cada paso, decidas suplir al Rey o no, Odango. _Yo_ estaré contigo." Aclaró su garganta. "En batalla, quiero decir."

 

Sailor Moon levantó su rostro con una breve oleada de risa. Fighter deslumbraba dos cerezos carmines en sus mejillas, sus ojos clavados en los suyos como si estuviera descubriendo supernovas entre sus iris.

 

Nunca, nadie, la _había_ visto de esa forma.

 

Sailor Moon tragó de vuelta la pirueta que nació desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

 

Habían transcurrido años, cinco solitarios años, desde que había estado tan íntimamente cerca de alguien. Cinco años desde que Mamoru había terminado su relación, dejándola en un Café con su corazón partido en dos. Había salido con Motoki a unas cuantas citas, pero Usagi había optado por mejor hacerse a un lado para que se resolviera la chispeante química entre él y Makoto.  El desastre con Alan—Sailor Moon no quería siquiera recordarlo. Alan no contaba.

 

La única otra mujer a la que se había sentido, alguna vez, atraída, había sido Haruka. Y aunque era un magnetismo mutuo, su relación nunca había pasado (ni pasaría) más allá de lo estrictamente platónico. Haruka amaba profundamente a Michiru y Usagi jamás se atrevería a destruir una relación. Primero muerta.

 

"Debería irme." Repentinamente petrificada por lo que estaba haciendo, Sailor Moon retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás. _Que no me tropiece otra vez, Kami. No esta noche._ "Es muy tarde, estoy muy lejos de casa...y..."

 

No podía continuar, porque Sailor Star Fighter la estaba mirando completamente hechizada. Sus pupilas opacas, zafiros transformándose a lustrosos topacios, dilatadas felinamente. "Hai... Deberías."

 

Los pasos retrocedidos fueron recuperados por la agilidad de las botas de la Star Light. Sailor Moon sabía que estaba perdida en cuanto volvió a inhalar ese precioso perfume a jazmín con manzanilla. "Hueles tan bien..."

 

Fighter acurrucó su rostro con el suyo, la punta de su nariz marcando una línea, de arriba a abajo, sobre su mejilla. "¿Mmm?"

 

Los mareos de Sailor Moon no fueron causados por la altura o el cansancio, no en esta ocasión. "Como rocío de jazmín—Jazmín fresco. Y a vainilla—Usaste ese perfume anoche. Lo recuerdo." Sus manos estaban alzadas, posadas sobre los antebrazos de Fighter, pero levitando sin tocar los ornamentos de su uniforme. Sin tocar piel.

 

Sailor Star Fighter cambió de ángulo su rostro, frotando sus narices es un beso esquimo. Una diminuta sonrisa curveó sus labios. "No estoy usando ningún perfume." Una humeante oración rozando sus labios. Sailor Moon comenzó a levantarse de puntillas... "Se trata de la fragancia de mis feromonas, Odango."

 

 _No tengo idea de lo que significa esa palabra_ , pensó— _Pensó_ , porque su boca estaba ocupada. Luego ni su mente estuvo en funcionamiento, porque Fighter acolchonó sus labios con los suyos, besándola tiernamente, apretándola de la cintura de su fuku.

 

Fue breve. Un pequeño beso lleno de inocencia y romance. Justo como los que Usagi había soñado, de niña, recibir de su primer amor.

 

Fighter se despidió con un beso en su mentón, subiendo para saborear sus labios un segundo mas, escalando a su nariz y a su entrecejo, finalizando en la luna de su tiara. Sailor Moon se estremeció hasta las hebras de sus cabellos.

 

"Así es como besamos en mi planeta." Ronroneando, la Star Senshi separó sus rostros. "Bueno... al principio."

 

Sailor Moon pestañeó aturdida, regresando, literalmente, sus botas a la tierra. "¿A todos?" Que raro.

 

Fighter rió, negando con su cabeza. "No. Solamente a las personas que te gustan mucho." No esperando a que Sailor Moon hiciera más preguntas, Fighter se agachó velozmente, poniendo el mundo de lado a su acompañante. Tomada con la guardia baja—extremadamente baja—Sailor Moon chilló al mismo tiempo que se agarró de los hombros de Fighter para recuperar equilibrio.

 

"Oi, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

 

Ajustándola en sus brazos, Fighter se levantó como Diosa del Olimpo, lista para retar al mundo entero. "¿Qué crees? Te llevo a casa."

 

 

 

 

* * *

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

**(.)(.)(.)**

**2**

**(.)(.)(.)**

* * *

 

Su madre estaba sacando del clóset sus ropas formales. Una corbata, que Shingo definitivamente no usaría; los botines de cuero que le habían regalado para su graduación, una de las camisas blancas de botones que Shingo odiaba tanto, y para su terror, Mamá-Ikuko terminó su tour por el clóset con unos bóxers recién lavados.

 

Shingo miró el guardarropa de la noche con indiferencia, mentalmente reemplazando unas cuantas cosas del atuendo, porque si querían que asistiera a esa estúpida fiesta, sería bajo sus propios términos.

 

"Deja de estar pegado a tu computadora, por favor, Shingo. Nos recogerán en una hora y más te vale estar listo." Estrictamente, Mamá-Ikuko lo amenazó desde el umbral de la puerta, manos posadas sobre su cintura, su hermoso vestido gris resplandeciendo como si estuviera tejido de plata. El elegante moño de su cabello la ayudaba a lucir como todo una dama, respetable y digna. Madura, pero a la vez, todavía bella. Todo lo contrario a su hijo, Ikuko estaba vibrando con emoción por asistir a otra de las fiestas del palacio, sus mejillas rosadas y un brillo incorregible en sus ojos.

 

En ese preciso instante, las similitudes entre ella y su hermana podían apreciarse tan claras como el agua. Shingo no podía evitar notarlo.

 

"No entiendo por qué es tan importante que vaya yo, no es el cumpleaños de ninguna persona que conozca." Por _personas que conozca_ , Shingo se refería a las chicas—A las cuales ya no podía llamar _chicas_ , a menos que fuera en la privacidad de su cabeza. Para dirigirse a ellas, Shingo era obligado a utilizar sus títulos formales y no había otra salida al respecto. Su propia posición de hermano de la Reina le negaba faltarle el respeto a las Sailor Scouts de la Realeza, sin importar cuales fueran sus viejos recuerdos de haber reído con ellas a la orilla del mar.

 

Ikuko suavizó sus facciones un poco, acercándose a Shingo para acariciar su mejilla. "Tu hermana te quiere _ahí_ , esa la única razón que importa, ¿no crees?"

 

Shingo evadió su mirada, mordiendo su labio. "Usagi ni siquiera hace acto de presencia en esas fiestas aburridas, mamá. Está muy ocupada—" Mordió la punta de su lengua al último momento, titubeando hasta en sus pensamientos. Desde hacia cuatro meses, las excusas por la ausencia de la Reina en las cenas y reuniones del palacio habían mostrado una inmensa variedad. Tanta que, actualmente, Shingo no sabía cual era la que debía creerse. "—cuidando de C'ønnor."

 

C'ønnor, supuestamente, su sobrino. Quien ni siquiera conocía todavía.

 

Ikuko suspiró, como si la mera mención de ese nombre le trajera un caleidoscopio de recuerdos que había tratado de comprimir. "Ese pobre niño ha sufrido mucho, decidir adoptarlo no fue para nada una tarea fácil, Shingo. Comprende la situación de tu hermana." Con una última palmadita sobre su mejilla, Mamá-Ikuko se levantó, pausando en la puerta para escuchar su respuesta.

 

Shingo asintió fielmente, frenando sus comentarios, pero con un torbellino oscuro en su mente.

 

Se vistió.

 

La camisa blanca fue sustituida por una camiseta de manga corta, un caótico patrón de figuras sobre su torso. Los botines fueron rotundamente rechazados, y Shingo optó por sus vans más presentables. Blancos para darle contraste a todo el negro de su chaqueta y pantalones.

 

Mientras se observaba en el espejo para cerciorarse de estar presentable, Shingo se preguntó en qué habría estado pensando su hermana cuando había escogido convertirse en soberana de Tokio de Cristal. Cuando el Rey Endymion había fallecido y se había leído su testamento, Usagi todavía había tenido oportunidad de negarse. Había podido hacer a otro el sucesor del Reinado del Planeta Tierra, pese a los deseos del Rey de heredarle su puesto a Eternal Sailor Moon. Así como había el Rey confiado en la hermana de Shingo para gobernar, también habría confiado en su decisión de escoger a otro candidato para el poder.

 

Pero, Usagi no había dicho _no_.

 

Se había convertido en Neo-Reina.

 

Y ahora era madre de un niño huérfano de otro planeta, con la amenaza de guerra pisándole los talones, y estaba _tan_ hundida en sus labores reales que no había tenido tiempo de ver a su familia en casi cuatro años, su madre siendo la única excepción. Shingo no podía creer que la chica que había traído a casa todos sus exámenes de matemáticas con ceros, ahora tuviera el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

 

Shingo... estaba preocupado. Usagi nunca había trabajado bien bajo presión. Se preguntaba si su hermana se sentía sola. La última vez que la había alcanzado a divisar en la televisión, el noticiero había ofrecido la imagen de pómulos marcados, ojos cansados, y una silueta más delgada de la que Shingo recordaba.

 

También, Shingo había visto una frialdad en la mirada de la Reina. _Nueva_. Seca, como una máscara de porcelana.

 

Cuando fueron guiados al palacio por los jardines que su madre amaba tanto, Shingo se apresuró para entrar al salón, ya conociendo el camino como la palma de su mano. Saludó a todos los guardias con una educada sonrisa que su madre se había encargado de cultivar a duras penas, y obtuvo una calurosa respuesta por sus esfuerzos. A pesar de los pocos años de ser parte de la familia real, Shingo conocía a casi todos los guardias de ésta ala del castillo. Los admiraba por su lealtad, por ser tan responsables, nunca moviéndose de sus posiciones como eternas gárgolas. Sin embargo, Shingo apenas conocía la punta del iceberg, por así decirlo, o la punta de los interiores del castillo. Las órdenes de Usagi eran irrevocables: no permitirle pasar a nadie, que no estuviera autorizado, más allá de las alas designadas.

 

Por eso, a pesar de los veinte salones que existían, Shingo conocía sólo tres de ellos. Los jardines, la enorme biblioteca, los dos comedores, el gimnasio, el área de piscinas. Todo eso era ya territorio conquistado por el menor de los Tsukino, y hasta había traído de visita a un par de sus ex-novias. El ala _oeste_ del Palacio era _toda_ suya.

 

Pero, más al norte (donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todas las Sailors Senshis, Inners u Outers); más al este (donde Usagi tenía su oficina, su piso privado para la disposición de su hijo y su actual Consorte, la sala de entrenamiento y la vista directa a la Bahía); y más al sur, de la cual sólo flotaban rumores de sus contenidos, eran zonas prohibidas para el ojo público. Solamente su madre había visitado a Usagi en su oficina en ocasiones, más recientemente para conocer a su nieto.

 

No habían llegado muchos invitados todavía, Shingo notó sus alrededores modelando arreglos florales de todos colores, formas y tamaños. Una enorme mesa rectangular había sido colocada en el centro del salón, cubiertos brillando como estrellas. Shingo frunció su ceño mientras se situaba en una esquina, confundido, pues había pensado que se trataría de una fiesta, no una cena. ¿Quienes asistirían?

 

Justo en ese momento, Mamá-Ikuko entró con una sonrisa, platicando con voz suave con su padre y Sailor Mercury.

 

Shingo respiró hondo, concentrando su mirada en las afueras del balcón.

 

Aunque, de todas maneras, el resplandor de la piscina del exterior le trajo a su mente el tono azul del cabello de la senshi.

 

Demonios. Era ridículo todavía sentir su corazón dar volteretas cuando se encontraba con esta mujer. Una mujer adulta, comprometida, y con toda su antigua inocencia desaparecida. Shingo no _debía_ olvidarlo. Sailor Mercury era un soldado, una guerrera.

 

Cuando su madre le llamó, Shingo la ignoró. Escapó hacia el balcón y trató de derretirse junto con las sombras. Estaba seguro que no lo vendrían a buscar, su comportamiento antipático siendo ya famoso a estas alturas. Usualmente siempre lo dejaban solo. Ni siquiera sus padres se molestaban con reprimirlo, justificándose con que Shingo ya tenía veinte años, que su humor negro era una fase que pasaría en unos años más. Según ellos, el gran cambio que había sufrido la familia Tsukino por la coronación de Usagi le había causado estragos a su hijo que sólo él podía resolver.

 

Shingo giró sus ojos con fastidio, aunque nadie pudiera verlo.

 

Lo peor... era que sus padres tenían razón.

 

Por una parte, odiaba el hecho de que Usagi se hubiera convertido en Reina. Porque a partir del momento en el que su hermana mayor había aceptado la corona de oro sobre su cabeza, se había transformado en un fantasma. Se había convertido en patrimonio del mundo, con excepción de su propia familia. Para todos creaba tiempo en su apretada agenda, menos para Mamá Ikuko o Papá—o para su hermano.

 

Cuando había descubierto que su hermana era Sailor Moon, la Senshi que luchaba por el amor y la justicia, Shingo había estado seguro que todo cambiaría, _cierto_. Pero, no de ésta manera. Enterarte que tu heroína favorita era, nada más, que tu propia hermana, se había sentido tan emocionante, irreal. Fabuloso. Como un sueño hecho realidad.

 

Shingo se había sentido tan orgulloso de Usagi.

 

Todavía lo estaba, aunque con un sabor amargo ahora.

 

El himno de unos tacones chocando contra el piso de mármol interrumpió su disputa interior. Tacones altos y negros. Los ojos de Shingo se concentraron en las puntas de los pies del invitado del balcón, lentamente subiendo su mirada por botas largas y brillantes. Un mini-short de igual estilo, acompañado de guantes y un top de bikini de cuero, unas hermosas alas rodeando un resplandeciente emblema de estrella que descansaba en su pecho.

 

Cabellos largos, plateados. Piel pálida.

 

La figura se devolvió para recargarse sobre el barandal ostentosamente, ojos verdes encontrándolo entre la oscuridad, sin problema alguno. La mujer parpadeó sorprendida al notar que no estaba sola, reincorporando la firmeza de su postura un instante después, y aunque Shingo no deseaba interrumpir el descanso que obviamente la mujer había estado buscando, un nudo en su garganta le impidió hablar.

 

Entonces otra persona se les unió, sus manos agitándose de un lado para otro, cabellos azabaches volando como plumas. "Healer, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Todavía no terminamos de acomodar las sillas, ¿y ya decidiste huir a retocarte la nariz? Mueve tu trasero, ¿quieres?"

 

Shingo sintió sus propios ojos engrandecerse al reconocer a la nueva invasora.

 

Su corazón aceleró su ritmo, como locomotora desesperada por llegar a tiempo a su meta. Por más que trató de introducir oxígeno a su cerebro, sus pulmones parecían haber cerrado sus puertas. Shimatta. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, ¿qué hacía ella aquí? Normalmente, ninguna de _ellas_ mostraba su cara durante estas fiestas mediocres.

 

Antes de responderle, Shingo observó a 'Healer' ( _Sailor Star Healer, baka, ¡recuérdalo!_ ) echar un fugaz vistazo en su dirección, su mentón cayendo en busca de palabras. "Ah."

 

Obviamente, Sailor Star Fighter ( _shimatta_ - _shimatta_ - _shimatta_ ) leyó los movimientos de su compañera ágilmente y giró su rostro rápidamente hacia la esquina del balcón que había estado alojándolo. Sus miradas se conectaron.

 

Shingo tragó saliva. La Reina-Consorte era cien veces más intimidante cara a cara.

 

Honesta a su título, un cuerpo digna de guerrera se le había sido concedido. Músculos firmes, tonificados. Facciones feroces, ojos intensos y profundos. Su uniforme se diferenciaba del de su aliada no solamente por los accesorios, sino por el _poder_ que parecía rodear al aura de Sailor Star Fighter, vibrando con vitalidad y zumbando una casi audible melodía.

 

Un poder que daba escalofríos, y a la vez, te atraía hipnotizado.

 

Y no había que olvidarse del par de pequeñas alas de porcelana que posaban en su cabeza, otorgadas por Eternal Sailor Moon desde el día de su boda: la corona que la nombraba como igual al lado de la Neo-Reina Serenity.

 

Sailor Star Fighter se le acercó, una sonrisa acrecentando sus labios. "¿Shingo-kun? Oi, ¿qué haces escondido ahí? Todos se están preguntando donde estás." Como si los cuatro años separándolos como un precipicio no existieran, Fighter lo jaló del brazo fuera de las sombras. "Kami-sama, ¡mírate nada más! ¡Eres todo un hombre!"

 

Analíticamente, su—ejem—cuñada lo miró de pies a cabeza, volteándolo de un costado a otro. "Ajá. Y tan apuesto también, debes ser todo un rompe corazones." La Sailor le guiñó el ojo, el tono pícaro de su voz llenando de calor el rostro de Shingo.

 

"Eeto-"

 

"Deja de torturar al pobre chico, Fighter." Sailor Star Healer le robó la palabra, justo cuando Shingo había tomado aire para articular una respuesta. "Lo estás asustando." Una gentil sonriendo le hizo juego a su tono burlón, la mujer de cabellos grises posándose justo atrás de su líder y Reina.

 

"Estoy bien." Las palabras salieron de la boca de Shingo, sin su permiso. Sin embargo, su tono fue firme, fuerte. Porque, de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en el momento, miedo _no_ era parte del paquete. Shingo _no_ era ningún cobarde. Ojos esmeraldas se conectaron con los suyos por un breve instante, su tono limón chocando contra el verde opaco de sus propias irises.

 

Shingo pudo haber jurado sentir estática correr de puntillas por su piel.

 

 _Estoy imaginando cosas_. Aclaró su garganta, sacudiéndose mentalmente.

 

Hizo una reverencia frente a la esposa de su hermana, bajando su mirada al momento de doblar sus rodillas. Después, entrelazó su mirada con la Reina educadamente, todo titubeo desapareciendo. "Un gusto verla de nuevo, su Majestad. Aunque no tenía idea que asistiría esta noche."

 

Cálidamente, Sailor Star Fighter le correspondió el saludo formal. "Príncipe, es un placer encontrarlo esta noche, también. Y no lo sabías, porque se trata de una sorpresa." Su cuñada colocó un dedo cubierto sobre sus labios para advertir del secreto que envolvía la reunión de hoy. "¡Oh! No estoy segura si se conocen, pero para que no queden dudas, ella es Sailor Star Healer" Estirando su brazo para señalar la presencia de la joven de más baja estatura, Fighter presentó a su compañera. "una de las dos de mis hermanas de Kinmoku-sei. Pueden confiar en ella y Sailor Star Maker con cualquier cosa, ¿entendido?" Una seriedad se infiltró en su semblante, desvaneciéndose hasta recibir la respuesta positiva de Shingo.

 

"Entendido."

 

Fighter asintió satisfecha, dirigiéndose un segundo después a su hermana con una carismática sonrisa. "Y Healer, este apuesto muchacho es el hermano menor de Odango, Príncipe Shingo Tsukino. Dime si no notas el parecido, lucen casi idénticos, ¿no lo crees?"

 

Shingo se cruzó de brazos, apenado e incómodo por el par de intensas miradas sobre él. ¿Era verdad? ¿Se parecía mucho a su hermana? Su madre se lo había comentado en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero su tono siempre había sido cómico. Shingo nunca lo había tomado seriamente. Era cierto que su cabello había aclarado a un rubio más oro en los últimos años de su adolescencia, pero nunca había llegado al extremo del rubio de Usagi. Su piel seguía siendo más oliva que la de su hermana, y sus ojos -aunque decían que eran tan expresivos como los de Usagi- Shingo seguía encontrándose con el mismo reflejo del espejo de hacía tres años.

 

"Gusto en conocerlo, Alteza." Para el alivio de Shingo, Sailor Healer no respondió a las demás preguntas entrometidas de su hermana, inclinándose con su reverencia para luego incorporarse con una serena expresión en su delicado rostro. "Si me disculpa, es hora que continúe ayudando con los preparativos de la cena, con su permiso." Con gracia gatuna, la mujer se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo entre el canto de grillos y el baile de sus tacones. Justo como había llegado en primer lugar.

 

Fighter suspiró. "No le hagas caso, Shingo-kun. Anda de un humor raro desde hace unos días."

 

"No me molesta. Al contrario, me temo que interrumpí el descanso que quería tomar cuando vino aquí." Shingo introdujo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones. No fue hasta que el rostro de Sailor Star Fighter apareció de pronto frente a él que se dio cuenta que había estado observando el camino que Sailor Star Healer había previamente tomado.

 

 _Oh, por Kami-sama_. Shingo, casi, pateó su propio trasero por ser tan obvio. Ignorando la mirada sabionda de su Majestad, intentó cambiar el tema. "Err, ¿todas las Sailors Scouts van a asistir esta noche?"

 

¿Usagi iba a asistir?

 

La Reina-Consorte lo miró tan transparente como el plástico. "No todas ellas, pero gran parte, Shingo-kun. Odango no tarda en llegar junto con C'ønnor. Ne, por fin conocerás a tu sobrino, ¿mmm? ¿Qué se siente ser tío?"

 

Shingo decidió ser honesto. "No lo sé todavía. ¿Qué se siente ser padre?"

 

Fighter frunció su ceño al oír su tono seco, pero solamente se cruzó de brazos. "¿Honestamente? Es la posición más escalofriante en la que he estado. C'ønnor es..." Una leve pausa, ojos cobaltos viajando a su izquierda, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. "... _todo_ para lo que no me había preparado. Ese niño tiene un carácter de los mil demonios."

 

Shingo clavó la punta de uno de sus _Vans_ sobre el piso. "¿Qué edad tiene?"

 

"Cumplirá siete el próximo mes." Aunque aparentó estar sorprendida por la pregunta, Fighter no dudó en responderle. "el veintinueve de julio. Es muy astuto, aprende muy rápido. No nos entendía ni una sola palabra cuando lo encontramos, pero ahora, habla japonés mejor que tu hermana. Sailor Star Maker está enseñándole francés, portugués y español."

 

Atreviéndose, porque Sailor Star Fighter le inspiraba más confianza que todas las demás senshis, Shingo decidió conseguir las respuestas que le habían negado hasta ahora. "¿Dónde _exactamente_ lo encontraste? Nadie me lo ha contado."

 

"En el Planeta Omega, uno de los planetas del sistema solar que visitábamos para formar una alianza. En plena zona de guerra, donde unos refugiados esperaban por ayuda. Sailor Saturn lo encontró primero." Fighter lo invitó a recargarse sobre el balcón. Shingo rozó su hombro con el de la Co-Reina, inmerso en la narración. "Estaba escondido en un viaducto en el que apenas cabía. Nadie lo podía convencer de salir porque no deseaba abandonar a su lattuƒƒ — un animal originario de Omega que equivaldría a un gato terrícola. La criatura estaba lastimado por la guerrilla y C'ønnor pensaba que lo lastimarían aún más si salía."

 

Shingo se sintió conmovido, a pesar de sus deseos de no ser tan sentimental (no que lo fuera normalmente). Resultaba ridículo, puesto que ni siquiera conocía al niño. "¿Cómo lo convencieron?"

 

Una agria mueca arruinó las finas facciones de la mujer. "No lo hicimos, el combate entre las guerrillas de los Cazadores de la Muerte estaba amenazando con abrir fuego de nuevo, así que lo sacamos a la fuerza. Pataleando y gritando como lunático. No tuvimos otra alternativa."

 

Eso no resonaba a un rescate con final feliz. "... ¿Y entonces?"

 

La mujer sostuvo su mirada un instante, manteniéndolo en suspenso, guiñándole su ojo posteriormente. "Ne, ¿por qué mejor no le pides a Odango que te cuente el resto?" Se reincorporó y comenzó el camino de regreso al salón. "Vamos, Shingo-kun. No hay nada al que temerle, esta es solamente una pequeña reunión."

 

Había más personas cuando Shingo se aventuró con las mismas agallas que Sailor Star Fighter. Aparte de Sailor Mercury, Mars y Jupiter ayudaban en la preparación del comedor adicionalmente, pero, se volvieron locas cuando lo reconocieron. Justo como con la Reina-Consorte, Shingo se miró sometido a frases de asombro por su madurez, y de melancolía al descubrir que el Príncipe ya no era aquel mismo niño con afición a los videojuegos. Una variedad de sinónimos de "apuesto" flotaron fuera de los labios rosados de las doncellas reales, y Sailor Jupiter llegó hasta los extremos de abrazarlo.

 

Siendo algo tremendamente vergonzoso, puesto que Shingo seguía siendo más bajito que la Inner Senshi del Trueno, y en consecuencia, su rostro fue aplastado contra un voluptuoso pecho femenino.

 

"Definitivamente ya no eres un niño. Gomen, Shingo-Ah, Príncipe." Jupiter tartamudeó después de soltarlo y darse cuenta de su pecaminosa posición. "Es sólo que-"

 

"Está bien, Sailor Jupiter." Shingo talló su rostro caluroso, las no-tan-sutiles carcajadas de su cuñada llegando a sus oídos, seguramente presenciando todo el incidente. "En serio…"

 

"Es una pena que nos hayamos perdido tu crecimiento, todo este tiempo, por nuestras responsabilidades, ¿no es así, chicas?" Sailor Mars tomó las riendas de lo que su compañera había intentado explicar. Mercury asintió en apoyo a las palabras, sonriendo dulcemente. Shingo sobó su frente por última vez para meter sus manos a sus bolsillos.

 

Al filtrar lo dicho, desvió su atención hacia la fuente que colocaron en el centro del comedor, distraídamente pensando que había sido una mala idea, porque no permitiría a todos los invitados verse a la cara mientras convivían. "Está bien." Repitió monótonamente. "Estaban ocupadas protegiendo el planeta, puedo perdonarlas."

 

"Oooh, ¿eres todo un egocéntrico, ne?" Mars rió, el timbre de su voz tan acogedor que Shingo se permitió mostrar la sonrisa que nació desde su interior. "Es bueno saber que todavía algunas cosas no han cambiado."

 

"¿Está estudiando aún, Shingo-oji?"

 

"Iie, Mercury-san." Shingo fue acorralado con culpa, sintiendo ojos analíticos juzgando de pies a cabeza. "Todavía no decido que carrera universitaria escoger. Estoy trabajando mientras tanto."

 

"Ay, Mercury, no empieces con el asunto de los estudios otra vez. Shingo-kun es muy listo y sabrá que hacer cuando la hora correcta llegué."

 

Con éxito, el comentario de Mars pareció aplacar a la Sailor que tanto Shingo admiraba. El tema fue cambiado suavemente, Jupiter inquiriendo sobre sus pasatiempos y sobre sus... novias. Suspirando internamente, puesto había estado esperando tal pregunta, Shingo procedió a responder con lo que las mujeres deseaban escuchar, complaciéndolas con unas cuantas mentiras de omisión que no lastimaban a nadie.

 

¿Qué, sí Shingo no era exactamente un caballero? ¿Qué, si no salía con una chica más de dos veces? No era asunto de nadie más que suyo.

 

Después de todo, todas las chicas que lo buscaban no lo querían por su persona, sino por su estatus dentro de la Familia Real. Nadie era una víctima inocente. Esas jovencitas obtenían lo que merecían al ser desechadas.

 

La Reina-Consorte rompió con las conversaciones al anunciar que la comida estaba lista y en el instante que Usagi llegara podrían comenzar a cenar ( _otra mal idea_ , Shingo pensó. _Usagi no dejaría nada para los demás, deberían comer ahora_ ). Shingo observó entretenido como su madre pedía hablar con Sailor Star Fighter colocando su mano sobre un brazo enguantado. Que él supiera, su madre siempre se había comportado cortés con su nuera, pero una obvia distancia les había impedido de tener una relación más íntima. Las pocas ocasiones que Ikuko tocaba el tema, solamente murmuraba que le había parecido el matrimonio de Usagi "demasiado precipitado".

 

Shingo no le creía. Estaba seguro que el problema yacía más en el hecho de que su madre había escogido mentalmente a Mamoru-san como esposo para su hija desde muchos años atrás, y simplemente no podía perdonar que su ilusión no se hubiera hecho realidad.

 

Lo cual apestada. A Shingo le parecía una verdadera estupidez. Sailor Star Fighter claramente estaba idiotizada por su hermana. Su devoción debería ser requisito suficiente para los ojos de su madre.

 

"Hola."

 

Shingo volteó hacia su izquierda. Una mujer de conocidos mechones plateados lo esperaba con un vaso extra de ponche. Shingo lo aceptó en silencio. "Luce como si lo necesitara, Alteza."

 

"A-Arigatou, Sailor Healer-"

 

Healer sonrió justo antes de darle un sorbo a su ponche. Entonces se encogió de hombros, sus cabellos sueltos de su colita corriendo por los hombros desnudos de su vestido _strapless_ negro. Sugoi, ¿por qué le gustaba a todas estas chicas tomarlo desprevenido?

 

"Estoy en descanso, así que puede dirigirse sólo con Kou Yaten, Alteza."

 

"Hai—Okay." _Baka, limítate a tomar ponche y callarte antes de que termines de hacer el ridículo._ "No tienes que llamarme así, ¿sabes? Shingo está bien. Las demás chicas también lo hacen."

 

Healer—No, Yaten—acogió su codo opuesto con su mano, formando la pose casual más vista en las revistas. Y vaya que también podía pasar como modelo, si Yaten se lo proponía. "Lo siento, pero prefiero no faltar al respeto."

 

Shingo parpadeó. "¿Le llamas a mi hermana Su Majestad también? ¿Todo el tiempo?"

 

"Por supuesto."

 

"No te creo."

 

Yaten dejó salir un sonido de incredulidad, sus cejas elevándose. "Pues ése es su problema, Alteza, no el mío."

 

"Mi hermana no permitiría que le llamaran así, todo el tiempo." Estaba navegando a ciegas con esa observación, pero, Shingo esperaba que Usagi no hubiera tenido un trasplante de personalidad tan drástico como para dejarlo abajo. Yaten lo miró detenidamente y le dio otro sorbo a su ponche.

 

Luego suspiró fastidiada. "Eres un insolente, ¿sabías?"

 

Shingo sonrió de oreja a oreja, la dulce victoria haciéndolo brincar sobre los plantas de sus vans de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa. "Arigatou, Yaten-san."

 

"No luzcas tan satisfecho. A nadie le agrada un Príncipe sabiondo."

 

Shingo continuó sonriendo.

 

"Eres tan raro como tu hermana."

 

Pronto volvieron a aparecer las Inners Senshis (que Shingo ni había notado dejar el salón) en ropa de civil, vistiendo glamurosos atuendos de noche similares a Yaten. Sus ojos no pudieron dejar ir la elegante silueta de Ami Mizuno en su blusa de satín, el triángulo de holanes cubriendo su pecho siendo compensada por una espalda desnuda. Los pantalones grises destacaban su cuerpo esbelto, y sus botas le daban un tono conservador, balanceando todo el atuendo.

 

La chica de sus sueños _seguía_ siendo toda una dama.

 

Shingo, súbitamente, no podía ver más.

 

La chica de sus sueños era una mujer mayor, la prometida de un General, y Shingo debería respetarla. Ya no era un niño, debía dejarse de tonterías.

 

"Oye, límpiate la baba antes que te vean."

 

"¿Na-Nani?" _Trágame tierra_. Shingo huyó de los penetrantes ojos de Yaten, escondiéndose en la mesa de los postres. Lamentablemente, fue seguido. "No estoy seguro si te encuentro tan agradable ya."

 

Yaten rio cruelmente. "Entre más rápido me bajes del pedestal, mejor, Shingo-kun." Con énfasis en el título sustituido, la mujer se robó un cupcake que tenía una enorme torre de betún encima. "Yo no soy material apropiado para niños fantasiosos como tú, ¿queda claro?" Le dio una mordida al postre para después ofrecerle la mitad, quizás para suavizar su comentario.

 

Shingo mantuvo ocupada su boca con la ofrenda para evitar auto-humillarse más.

 

Yaten le dio unos golpecitos sobre su hombro. "No lo tomes a mal. No dudo que seas un buen chico pero, no estoy interesada, ¿está bien?"

 

"¡No te des tanta importancia!" Shingo se cruzó de brazos. Sí, a la defensiva, ¿y qué? "Solamente... pensé, remotamente, claro, que tal vez—Bueno, eres bonita y _no_ estoy ciego. Eso fue todo. Por favor, ¡eres demasiado vieja para mi!"

 

"No te detuvo de comer a Ami-chan con la mirada. Lo que pienso es que tienes una fijación por mujeres mayores." Yaten continuó comiendo su cupcake tranquilamente. "Oye, cambiando de tema. ¿De qué crees que estarán hablando tu madre y Fighter? Ya llevan rato en el balcón."

 

Shingo abrió y cerró su boca como Nemo lejos de su hogar, su rostro invadido de rubor, pero, al registrar "balcón" volteó automáticamente hacia aquella dirección.

 

Efectivamente, las espaldas tensas de Fighter comunicaban que lo que fuera Mamá-Ikuko estuviera compartiéndole no era bueno. Shingo suspiró. "Por favor, mamá. ¿Qué traes entre manos, ahora?"

 

Yaten frunció su ceño. "A ella no le agrada mucho Fighter, ¿ne, Shingo-kun?"

 

"No es eso..." Explicarlo era complicado. Shingo optó por un resumen. "Sólo digamos que, si Usagi se hubiera casado con Mamoru-san, ella estaría más contenta."

 

"Ah. Una pregunta: ellos dos sí fueron pareja, ¿verdad? Cuando recién se conocieron o algo así."

 

"Sí. Usagi tenía catorce años. Creía que Mamoru-san era su príncipe azul, pero no tardó en ser decepcionada, poco después. Decidieron, mejor, ser amigos. Supongo que mamá siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que volverían, una vez que Usagi creciera más."

 

"Mmmm." Yaten tomó otro cupcake y le ofreció uno gemelo a Shingo. "No contó con Seiya y su astucia, ¿huh? Para serte sincera, nadie lo esperó."

 

Shingo chupó betún de su dedo. "Espero que no esté haciéndola enojar."

 

Precisamente, lo dicho fue la señal para que Sailor Star Fighter se diera media vuelta, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al igual que a su madre. Miraron directamente en la dirección donde se encontraba Shingo parado y sus sonrisas se alargaron como gatos Cherisse.

 

Instantáneamente, Shingo tuvo un terrible presentimiento. "Óh-oh."

 

"Oh, esto va a ser bueno." Yaten susurró mientras avanzaban hacia ellos. "Fighter tiene esa cara constipada, donde quiere morirse de la risa."

 

"Shingo-kun, no la dejes que se te acerque tanto, lo amargado es contagioso." Su Majestad les saludó, Mamá-Ikuko respaldándola sospechosamente. "Deja de comer tanto, Yaten, son para los invitados y tanta harina se va directo a las caderas."

 

"Tengo que aprovechar, antes de que tu querida esposa llegue y arrase con todo." Sin perder la corriente, Yaten le sacó la lengua a Sailor Star Fighter, escapando de sus manotazos. "Hablando de ella, ya se está tardando mucho, ¿no lo crees? ¿No habrá tomado una siesta?"

 

"Calla, yo me encargo de eso. Shingo-kun, te esperamos mañana temprano, en punto de las siete, en mi oficina, ¿entendido?"

 

"¿Nani?-"

 

"No tomo 'no' como respuesta." Y demostró porque _no_ le negabas _nada_ a la Co-Reina, su mirada intensa inmovilizando a Shingo en terror. "Eres mi agente interno a partir de este momento, ¿de acuerdo?"

 

Incapaz de articular algo, Shingo asintió su mentón sometido en escalofríos.

 

"Perfecto. Sólo preséntate en la entrada del Ala Sur y te guiarán a mi oficina. No llegues tarde. Yaten, ¿ven conmigo?" Seria y solemne Sailor Star Fighter se fue sin una despedida, aunque alcanzando a robarse el resto de su cupcake.

 

Su madre lo miró firmemente, su expresión formando el claro mensaje de ‘Ni pienses en comenzar a quejarte’ que Shingo se atrevió a retar. "Mamá, ¿qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué le dijiste?"

 

Ikuko fue directo a la yugular. "Te quiero fuera de la casa donde sólo te la pasas inmerso en la computadora  haciendo pucheros. Estás desperdiciando tu vida."

 

"Trabajo—"

 

"En una veterinaria, de simple cajero, y mal pagado además. ¿No quieres ingresar a la universidad? Bien. Pero vives bajo mi techo, así que estás obligado a seguir mis reglas. Y ni siquiera pienses en amenazarme con marcharte porque sabes que te irá peor, jovencito." Se acercó a él y para su sorpresa, tomó su rostro para besarlo en una de sus mejillas. "Puede que no lo parezca el día de hoy, pero, hago esto para ayudarte, hijo mío."

 

Lo dejó a solas. Shingo no sabía como sentirse.

 

El Ala Sur. Fighter había dicho el Ala _Sur_. Una de las misteriosas partes del Palacio que eran celosamente guardadas. Si la curiosidad lo había estado matando antes, sería insoportable aguantarla ahora; no estaría tranquilo hasta que Shingo llegara a las puertas mañana. Era una oportunidad tentadora. Shingo era orgulloso pero, no estúpido. Por otro lado...

 

- _Por otro lado, ¿qué? ¿Que hay, en verdad, de malo en "trabajar" en el palacio? ¿Toparse con Usagi en los pasillos? No seas infantil. Tienes que verla tarde o temprano._

 

Anunciaron que la cena sería servida, y bajo el hechizo de sus meditaciones, Shingo siguió a las chicas a la mesa mecánicamente.

 

Las horas trascurrieron y una de las cabezas de la mesa nunca fue ocupada, la Neo-Reina ausente como el fantasma que siempre había sido. Su Reina-Consorte colocó un buen acto frente a los invitados, animando siempre la conversación, no siendo menos que la perfecta anfitriona cumpliendo con uno de sus tantos deberes. No obstante, Shingo no perdió de vista sus puños sobre la mesa, apretándose cada instante que se enfrentaba al lugar vacío opuesto a ella. Yaten le sonrió a Shingo al pasarle el puré de manzana, disculpa traspasando por sus ojos esmeraldas.

 

Era tarde, sin embargo, la decepción había hervido la sangre de Shingo a tales alturas, dándose cuenta de que le habían mentido de nuevo.

 

Usagi nunca mostraría su cara, sus obligaciones con el mundo no se lo permitían.

 

Si Shingo deseaba a su hermana de regreso, tendría que _pelear_ por ella.

 

* * *

 

**Fin de Parte 1.**


End file.
